Coming Together Again
by LeosGurl876
Summary: Tommy and Kim split up 16 years ago, and now a new girl Sarah, who has some unknown connection to Tommy will do everything she can to bring them together. Couples listed inside, Please Review
1. The Hardest Thing

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, though I do own any original characters, (i.e. Sarah, Kelly or anybody else that was not on the show). I also don't own any songs I use the names of for titles or any lyrics I may use. I am not making any money from the making of this story and am doing it purely for the pleasure of writing and for the purpose of seeing how many people actually read what I want to write. Please do not sue, I am very poor!

Summary: The real reason for Kim's letter to Tommy is revealed, and many surprises turn up because of it. Set during DT, some minor character changes are made, such as ranger colors and stuff, but everything is explained in the story.

Author's Note: I'm really going to try and complete this story, though I am super bad at finishing stories, and I'm definitely going to need my fans, (if I have any) to kick my butt so that I finish it for once. Hopefully I finish it before summer vacation ends, because it will probably not get finished once I go back to school with 2 AP classes and one honors class. PS: All chapters are gonna try and be song titles that flow with the story. So hope you enjoy!

Couples: Tommy/Kim (couldn't split them up), Conner/Sarah(OC), Josh (OC)/Kelly (OC), Jason/Trini, and other relationships will be explained throughout the story. PS: I changed the starting year of the story, it starts in 1990. All the rangers are 17 in 1990.

Chapter 1: The Hardest Thing (by 98 Degrees)

_Kim's POV_

Sitting in the plane that day was torture. I gave me the first moment I've had to actually think of everything I've had to do lately. Life has been a whirlwind of craziness for many years.

First arriving in Florida. Leaving all my friends behind in Angel Grove to go after my dream. Especially leaving Tommy. Especially after how special our last night together was.

_The Night Before I Left_

_Soft music played in the background as we ate in the candlelight. Tommy's parents had left that weekend, leaving us to be alone. Leaving was the hardest thing I would probably ever have to do. As dinner ended and we moved to watch TV, I began crying, not wanting to leave him. He held me as I cried. He was trying to be the strong one but I still felt him swallow hard several times, willing the tears back._

"_I will always love you, beautiful. Don't ever forget that," he said, wiping my tears._

"_I won't. I love you Tommy. Forever and ever." He kissed me at these words. Kissing turned to making out. Before the night was over, we had given ourselves to each other, making love for the first time._

_End Flashback_

The second thing that happened occurred several weeks later. I found out I was pregnant. I was shocked. I thought we were so careful, but the condom must have broken. I was forced to give up the Pan Globals. My mother disowned me, calling me a disgrace to the family for being so stupid and throwing away my life. I decided to keep the baby, knowing it was my responsibility and that I would be too attached to be able to give them up.

The third thing was what killed me the most inside. I sent Tommy a "Dear John" type letter. I had no other choice. He needed to be able to protect the world without having to worry about evils coming after me and his baby. I love him and always will but had to do it for his best interest. We're only 17; he doesn't need to be tied down by kids and saving the world. The world is more important.

Several weeks later I found out I was having twins. It was a complete shock. One baby was enough, but twins! It made sense why I was showing so soon, being only 2 months pregnant.

Around this time, the Pan Globals finished. Completely out of the blue, Jason, Trini, and Zack showed up in Florida. They were worried when I wasn't in the Pan Globals and decided to find out in person. They found out I was pregnant and decided to take me with them back to California. Jason's family graciously allowed me to stay with them. They supported me and Jason, Trini and Zack all kept my secret, saying it was my decision whether or not I told the gang about the babies. We lived happily for the rest of my pregnancy in Angel Grove.

7 months later, I gave birth to two beautiful healthy babies. One boy and one girl. The girl I named Sarah Marie Hart while the boy I named Joshua David Hart. I loved them and knew I would do anything to protect them.

About 7 years later, after moving to Reefside on my own after Jason headed off to college, the attacks started. One day these weird creatures attacked. They looked almost like putties, only with hard, metallic armor. Josh and Sarah were able to destroy these monsters using powers I didn't even know they had. For the next several weeks, these creatures would show up, attack me and Josh and Sarah. I finally had to make one of the hardest decisions of my life. I knew these attacks would continue to occur. So I put them up for adoption, knowing that if they were apart from me and maybe each other, they might be able to live a normal life. So I said my goodbyes, missing them before I even said goodbye. I explained to them that mommy had to leave and that when life got better, I would come and find them. They cried and I cried with them. I only hoped that they would find good families. My parting words for them were to only use their powers when absolutely necessary. They nodded, understanding my words. I give them one final kiss, and leave.

I've begun crying, feeling so empty without my children. Going to Sacramento will be best, getting away from them to protect them, though it is killing me inside.

_Tommy's POV-1997_

Walking around Reefside, I begin thinking about where my life has been going, and what's missing. Jason and I have been getting along so good being housemates since college ended for him. I'm still going for my degree in paleontology and after I'm going for my doctorate in paleontology. He's going into business with a friend of ours Haley to open their own hangout spot for kids. Though I should be happy and life should fill fulfilled I still feel an emptiness.

Kimberly. She's the void that's missing. The way she left me never felt resolved and left me wondering what life would be like if she had never left. Unconsciously, my feet walk me to the adoption agency nearby. So consumed in my thoughts I don't even realize I'm there.

"Excuse me, sir, can I help you?" a friendly secretary says.

I look at the sign, and realize where I am, "Oh, no, I must have walked in here without realizing it," I say, blushing slightly, realizing how stupid that sounds.

"Maybe you subconsciously wanted to be here, sir. Maybe you should take a seat and I'll have one of our social workers come in and show you the kids we have up for adoption," she says with a smile and gestures toward some chairs where a couple is sitting.

I sit down somewhat hesitantly, not sure what I'm getting myself into. I look at the couple and they smile at me.

Suddenly I hear screaming and a social worker comes in holding what appears to be a very upset little girl. A boy who looks similar runs in after the girl, clearly upset as well. The boy sees me and comes running to me.

"Mister, don't let them take my sister away!" he says, pointing at the couple next to me.

I'm at a loss of what to say. They are clearly twins and I can't stop the couple from adopting the little girl. The little boy looks up at me with tears shining in his eyes. I can't help but feel some weird connection to this boy. "I'm sorry, buddy, but I can't do anything about it," I say as my stomach drops more when he gives me a puppy dog look.

"Come say goodbye to your sister Joshua, she's going home with this couple over here," the social worker says with no emotion. The twins hug and don't let go. The social worker pries them apart, giving the girl to the couple.

"Sarah! I'll find you! I promise, don't forget about me!" Joshua screams, reaching out for his sister, before his hands falls to his side and he drops his head sadly. I stand up and go over and hug him, knowing how hard it must be on him. He clings to my neck and I pick him up, walking him around the room.

"Hey buddy I know just how ya feel. I'm sorry that she got adopted. But you gotta be brave, 'cuz you'll see your sister soon. She won't be gone forever." I say rubbing the boys back.

"How do you know?" he says, looking at me with disbelief in his face.

"Because you made her that promise, and one day you'll find each other when you don't expect it." I say thinking about how I met my long lost brother David. "Hey, would it make you feel better if I ask if I can take you out for ice cream?" I say and immediately see his face light up. I get permission and take him for ice cream.

When I come back, he stuns me with one question, a question that changes my life forever, "Hey, Tommy, will you adopt me?" he says, looking at me eagerly.

He stuns me so much I almost stagger back. "I would love to buddy, but I have to talk to some people first, okay?" I shock myself with this answer and he nods his head fervently. I go to the pay phone and call Jason. After 30 minutes of intense arguing, he finally agrees. I talk to the social worker and after she thinks it over, and decides that even though I am a single parent, she decides to let me adopt him. I take him home that night and finally have something in my life that has a purpose and meaning. This is the beginning of an interesting life.

AN: Hate it? Love it? Please leave a review; I wanna know if I should continue this story. Next chapter jumps to 2006 to when the DT team is formed and Tommy starts working. It will be awhile before Kim makes another appearance. Anyway leave a review, pretty please with sugar on top? I'll even take constructive criticism, so long as it isn't just bashing me and my stupid story. K thanks!


	2. That's What I Go to School For

Disclaimer: Read Chapter 1

Summary: A reunion happens between two characters and the first day of a new school year begins.

Author's Note: Thanks so much for all the people who reviewed! I was so happy and so surprised that people actually were interested and liked my story idea! Yeah me! So hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy reading!

Rated T for language and some minor adult situations.

Chapter 2: That's What I Go to School For (by Busted)

_Tommy's POV_

First day of my first year teaching. After that whole fiasco with getting blown off the island I was working on and finding the dino gems, I'm excited to finally take a breather and try and live a quiet life until some new evil comes around and I'm forced to mentor some new group of rangers. I wanted to teach some kind of Paleontology class at Reefside Hide, but the new principal decided not to use school funds even though more than enough students signed up for the class. So I'm stuck teaching Chemistry, which can still be fun, though it isn't my passion.

I walk into my classroom and prep my desk for my first period, Honors Chemistry.

_Sarah's POV_

This sucks! Our house was rezoned and now Kelly and I are forced to go to Reefside High. At least we get to go together, that's what I'm thankful for. Another thing that is cool is that Kelly and I can be whoever we want to be at this new school. So we're going from being in our own little world, to being social butterflies. Though I know that we're not real sisters, it feels like it to me, and though I miss my mom and brother, (although I only have very few memories of them both) I really wouldn't have my life any other way.

"Riiiing." Time to go to first period, unfortunately. Grrrr.

_Josh's POV_

So I take my seat, sitting anywhere, knowing that we're going to get assigned seats anyway. Sure enough as the final bell rings, dad…I mean Dr. Oliver, (awkward having to call him that when I've been living with him for 9 years) puts us in assigned seats. I end up sitting behind my best friend Conner McKnight and next to these two girls, Sarah and Kelly West. Kelly is beautiful with long light brown hair and amazing hazel eyes. I can already tell that this year is going to be tough sitting next to her. She's going to be a major distraction for me. Conner's already making nice with both of them, but I'm happy to see that he is looking and drooling more over Sarah, which means I can have Kelly and he can have Sarah. But something about Sarah is catching my eye, and I still don't understand why.

"Hey do I know you from somewhere? You just look so familiar to me," Sarah suddenly whispers to me as Dr. Oliver begins taking role, just to be sure everyone is there.

"I was going to ask you the same thing to you. I'm Josh, I doubt that helps anything though," I say with a small chuckle.

"Hey you know you two look a whole lot alike," Conner says as he turns around, looking us both over. "You're faces are like almost the same except you're a dude and you're a chick. Crazy!"

"No way!" We both whisper in unison.

"Hey you guys do that weird twin thing that me and my twin brother Eric do all the time. Creeps out my parents all the time," Conner says with a laugh.

_Sarah's POV_

As I sit there and stare at Josh, I feel my whole world rock. It can't be possible! What are the odds that my twin brother is in my Chemistry class, at my school, and sitting right next to me? The odds are like a million to one. But the more I look at him, the more he reminds me of the male version of myself. My eyes begin to tear up.

I raise my hand, "Dr. Oliver can I be excused," I ask as tears begin flowing down my face. Before he even answers I'm running out the door and sliding down the wall. I bury my face in my hands and begin crying harder. I feel an arm on my shoulder and look up. Josh sits down next to me and wraps his arms around me as I cry on his shoulder. As I finally stop crying he lets me go but holds on to my hands.

"Why didn't you find me?" I blurt out angrily before I can stop myself. I still remember that promise he made when we were seven and everyday for almost a year I waited for him to come and find me, even though I was happy with my new home.

"I tried Sarah. I looked every way I knew how, but I didn't know the last name of your adoptive parents. The adoption agency wouldn't tell me even though I was your brother, saying that that information was 'classified.' I'm so sorry Sarah. All I wanted to do was find you and know whether or you were ok and safe and loved. I missed you Sarah," he says as he looks down, unable to still look me in the face.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I should've made more of an effort to find you, but I was so determined that you would find me like you promised, so I kept thinking that I didn't have to look because you were. But anyways, onto another thing I've wanted to ask you, I've been having premonitions lately and I think something is going to happen. Have you gotten any vibes like that recently?"

"I've been getting weird vibes but I don't get premonitions so I just figured it was just my senses going into overdrive about something. What do you think is going to happen?" he says with some fear in his eyes.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's going to be good. All I know is something is going to happen." I know I may be being cryptic but I can't help that these premonitions of mine lately haven't been making any sense to me at all. "Have your powers been growing over the years?"

Before he can answer a sharp voice cuts him off, "Why are you two sitting in the hallway and not in class?" says Principal Randall. I've heard from everyone that she is such a bitch and I can tell why. Her eyes are cold and evil looking and she wears the most unfriendly smile on her face that I've ever seen on someone. I have no idea why she is a principal when she so obviously hates teenagers.

"We were just…" Josh begins but is cut off before he can even come up with an answer.

"I don't care. You both have detention after school today for one hour. I expect you outside my office after school to report to the teacher who will be running your detention." Principal Randall says. "Now both of you get back to class!" She nearly screams, and then turns on her heels and walks briskly back down the hall.

Together we walked back into Dr. Oliver's classroom to finish hearing him talk about his expectations of the classroom. The rest of the day passed quickly enough, hearing more and more dumb speeches from the teachers about what to do and what not to do. This year is shaping out to be pretty hard but junior year is supposed to be. I have 3 classes with Kelly at least, and 2 with both Conner and Josh. Throughout the day I heard that Kira Ford (some punk-rock singer who I have Chemistry with), Ethan James (some guy who does nothing but play on his laptop who is also in my Chem. class), and Conner all got detention as well. I also heard that Dr. Oliver got roped in somehow to be the teacher that oversees our detention as well. This detention is bound to be quite interesting.

AN: Hate it? Love it? Please leave a review; I wanna know if I should continue this story. It will be awhile before Kim makes another appearance. Anyway leave a review, pretty please with sugar on top? I'll even take constructive criticism, so long as it isn't just bashing me and my stupid story. K thanks! Next chapter is about detention and when the guys get their ranger powers! Yay!

Thanks specifically to butt3rflykiss89, Slytherin-Angel44, bibibabystary138, psav2005, crimsongirl17, dr-dino-dude for reviewing. If you ask questions, then I will answer them at the end of each chapter. Hopefully everything is explained during each chapter. Until next time, Peace out!


	3. The Start of Something New

Disclaimer: Read chapter 1.

Summary: Detention fun brings many new surprises for our group of students.

Author's Note: Ok this is going to be my last chapter until at least Monday, because me friend is in the hospital so I'm going to see him tomorrow and then Sunday I have a party to go to so I'm busy the whole weekend. Monday may not work because I might be called in for an interview for a job offer. So anyways, loyal fans stick with me here and spread the word! I'm hoping this story will be more popular…tell all your friends! Onto the chapter, happy reading!

Rated T for language and some minor adult situations.

Chapter 3: The Start of Something New (from Disney's A High School Musical)

_Conner's POV_

So I got caught. Stupid me to think I would get away with playing soccer instead of going to second period with that new bitchy principal, Randall. God, she is such a wench! I can't stand her already. So I'm sitting outside her office with Sarah, (hot girl in my Chem. class), Josh, (my best friend), Kira, (some punk chick I've never formally met before), and Ethan, (some super nerd who needs to stop playing on his computer).

"So who here likes museums?" Dr. Oliver says, trying to be funny but really just looking like a dork and making us all know exactly why he is a science teacher. At the looks of disgust on our faces, he says, "Ok then, well I need to check something out. If you guys find anything sciency then I will wave your detention for the rest of the day. And for some of you, I'll wave the detention for the rest of the week," this being said to those who have weeklong detention, namely me.

So we go to the museum and we wander off as Dr. Oliver goes and does whatever it is that he wanted to do.

"Have any of you guys watched those scary movies about people getting lost in the woods?" Ethan says, sounding like a loser.

"You don't actually believe that any of that stuff could actually happen, do you Ethan?" Kira says, trying to keep the "you're a big dumbass" look off her face.

"Of course! But if you don't believe me don't come crawling to me when you fall in a giant sinkhole…" Ethan says, as we all begin falling through a giant sinkhole.

_Josh's POV_

"Anybody else think that was too weird?" Kira says, sounding more confident in what Ethan had just said.

"Nah, I totally fall into sinkholes everyday." Sarah says in return, standing up and brushing dirt off her pants, while Conner and I laugh slightly at the look on her face.

"Well no use starting to argue, let's try and find a way out of here." I say, deciding to take a leadership role here.

As we begin to search the small cave, I suddenly hear a small gasp. A part of the cave has moved aside and we move slowly into this new section. The area is large but all our attention is stuck to a platform in the middle containing 5 glowing gems. We all walk over and pick them up. Mine is green and as soon as I pick it up it glows brighter and I feel different. I look at the others and see the same thing happening to the others. Conner is holding a red gem, Kira is holding a yellow gem, and Ethan is holding a blue gem, while Sarah is holding a white gem. So we find the exit and climb our way out.

We're walking along when suddenly these creepy creatures with scales come up and start chasing us, and it feels like déjà vu from my childhood. We begin running until Kira falls and screams. But instead of a regular scream, her scream sounds like a pterodactyl and we all quickly cover out ears, almost deafened by the incredible volume of her scream.

Realizing we won't be able to escape, we begin fighting though I seem to be the only one who has any martial arts experience, with my dad teaching me ever since he adopted me. I look over and see the rest of the group fighting with these weird magical powers. Kira is using her scream to knock over the bad guys; Ethan is blocking attacks with some sort of protective force; Conner is using super speed to confuse the enemy; and Sarah is shooting ice out of her hands, freezing the enemy then kicking them and shattering it to pieces. I decide to try and use my own powers and see that I can shoot fire from my hands, incinerating them before my eyes.

After their all gone, we all group together and begin walking towards the front of the building.

"So, should we tell Dr. Oliver about this? He said if we find anything that he'll cancel detention for the rest of the week, and I can't afford to miss soccer practice for a whole week," Conner says, holding his gem in front of him.

"I for one am not going to tell anyone, because I'm not doing this. This is just a little too freaky for me. So here ya go Josh, you can have it, or anyone of you can have it. I'm out." Sarah says, handing me her gem.

She begins walking away and we get into Dr. Oliver's jeep and he takes us home. I can already tell that Dr. O has had an interesting day, and I'm not going to let it go until he tells me. Inside I'm debating whether or not to go against what the group said and tell Dr. O what happened. I know his past is sketchy but he's still my dad and a science major and may be able to help explain what these weird gems are. This could be the start of something new and completely different.

AN: Hate it? Love it? Leave me a review and I'll be sure and give you major props for it. Sorry if this chapter kinda sucks, it's late and I'm really worried about my friend but didn't want to lose readers if I didn't post a chapter for like 4 days.

Anyways thanks to: Slytherin-Angel44, Lavonne Adams, psav2005, butt3rflykiss89, & PinkRanger4Evr

To butt3rflykiss89: the creatures were kinda like cogs, its not really explained what they were I just couldn't think of another way to make Kim be afraid enough to put the kids up for adoption and I should've thought of something better and I'm sorry that I didn't. Thanks for the question!


	4. Back in Black

Disclaimer: Read chapter 1.

Summary: A teacher's capture brings one person around to join the team and a new ranger is added. Also a teacher learns of his son's twin sisters reappearance.

Author's Note: Ok I'm really getting a little disappointed. Very few reviews make me a sad girl.  This will be my last chapter until at least Sunday if not Monday because I'm going to Great America and Raging Waters with my family and won't be back until Saturday night. I'm getting this out now cuz I'm going to see Pirates of the Caribbean 2 tonight for the midnight showing! Yay me! Ok onto the chapter!

Rated T for language and some minor adult sitations.

Chapter 4: Back in Black (by ACDC)

_Tommy's POV_

So I'm stuck mentoring a new group of rangers. How did my life end up always being about power rangers? Why can't some one else be constantly bothered by the hassle of ranger life? I'm only hoping that Sarah comes around and re-joins the team. With all the powers Josh says she has, she could definitely be an asset to the team. And the power did choose her, so she must have some potential to be a ranger. It shocked me when I finally found out that she is Josh's twin sister. They do look alike, but not enough to automatically assume that they are twins. It explains why she ran out crying. It must've been so weird being separated for so long and then to meet each other so suddenly.

"I better head to Kira's gig," I say to myself, quickly brushing my hair back and grabbing my keys. As I arrive at Haley's, though, I'm surrounded by tyranadrones and though I try to fight I'm quickly swept away through some weird portal thing. That is the last thing I remember as I become unconscious.

_The Next Day…_

_Kira's POV_

Dr. Oliver didn't show up at my gig last night. He didn't come to school today or call in to say he wouldn't be in class today. This throws up the red flag for all of us. Josh said he didn't come home last night but he sometimes goes out and sees some of his friends that live nearby, though usually not on school nights. We go to his house and find it deserted. Haley begins searching and shows us that Dr. Oliver was captured. She begins looking for ways to save him and shows an invisaportal for us to travel through. While she searches we watch a video showing us the history of the power rangers, showing us that Dr. Oliver was a ranger for a long time. He trusts us to be able to find him. We finally get there and have to fight Elsa, Zeltrax and their goons in order to get through to him.

_Sarah's POV_

I'm walking home from school when I see a battle going on to the side of me. I begin running before I even know what I'm doing. I shouldn't be going to fight, I gave up my gem, but somehow I feel like I have to help as much as I can. I join the fray and find myself right next to my brother. He looks down and sees me.

"Here, I didn't know if you would change your mind, so I had Dr. O make this for you anyway, just in case," he says as he hands me a morpher. I quickly morph and begin fighting better than before.

"Guys, you're going to have to travel through the invisaportal at a speed of 200 mph. Conner, you're going to have to use your super speed, there is no other way." Haley says over the communicator.

"Ok Haley," Conner says back. He powers down to be able to use his powers.

"Wait Conner," I say suddenly before he takes off, "I'm coming with you. You're going to need backup and the rest of the group needs to keep these goons busy. I can help," I say as he nods his head. I grab onto his back and piggy-back as he takes off. Its such a rush I don't even realize we're in Mesagog's island fortress for a few moments. I climb down shakily.

"Yea it's kind of weird the first time but you get used to it," Conner says, laughing slightly.

Together we begin to run through the building. It takes about 5 minutes but we finally find Dr. O strapped to a table.

"Boy am I ever glad to see you guys," Dr. O says, as I un-strap his bindings.

Suddenly a group of tyranadrones swarm the room, as Dr. O reaches for some weird diamond looking rock that is glowing slightly.

"O no, we're not dealing with these guys again. Guys run, I'll take care of this," I say as they both run. I follow them for a short distance then turn around and freeze the path behind us. I hear a dull thud and know that the tyranadrones are all stuck behind us. We reach the invisaportal we came through.

"Uhh guys, we may have a problem. I can't carry both of you and still use my super speed," Conner says looking slightly panicked.

"I have an idea," I say grabbing one of each of their hands. "Ok guys brace yourself, this may be a bit cold," I say as I freeze their hands to mine. "Go Conner, this should hold until we pass through."

We reach the outside of the portal and unfreeze our hands. Unfortunately Elsa and Zeltrax are still waiting for us. Zeltrax fires a blast at us but Dr. Oliver runs out and catches the blow with that weird rock of his. A small explosion happens and Dr. O is no where to be seen.

"No!" Kira screams next to me.

"This could be a pretty useful power," Dr. Oliver says, though we don't see him anywhere. Suddenly he appears out of no where. "Invisibility. This will work." Dr. O says with a grin. "Dino Thunder Power Up!" And where Dr. O just stood, now stands the black ranger.

"We will be back Dr. Oliver, and next time you won't be so lucky!" Zeltrax says as they all disappear through an invisaportal.

And now there are 6…

AN: Hate it? Love it? Please leave a review. I want to know if this story is worth continuing. I haven't decided if Trent will be in this story, but if people tell me they want him then I will put him in the story. Within the next 2 to 3 chapter Kim will be coming back into the story, so TK fans hang in with me until then and you won't be sorry! I wouldn't split them up for all the money in the world, (ok so for 100 bucks I would lol).

Thanks to: Purplette, PadFootCc, psav2005 for reviewing!

I want at least 18 reviews before I post another chapter please! I'm not below begging for reviews!

Until next time, Peace out! Hope every one had a good 4th of July and hope everyone has a good weekend, cuz I know I will!


	5. Gifts and Curses

Disclaimer: Read chapter 1.

Summary: 6 months after the last chapter, one student does some snooping into a certain teacher's life to find why he is so lonely. And two rangers get closer though it is not possible to be together.

Author's Note: Yay! I'm so happy with the amount of reviews I got! That's why I'm putting out a chapter now. This week should be good for getting out chapters because I have nothing to do except dance tonight and going to the gym but that's in the morning. Now it's about whether I do this or my summer project for school…lol. Ok onto the next chapter! Weeeee!

Rated T for language and some minor adult situations.

Chapter 5: Gifts and Curses (by Yellowcard)

_Sarah's POV_

These past 6 months have been a whirlwind of craziness. Starting a new school, finding my twin brother, meeting new people, becoming a ranger, fighting evil, and having to keep up with school work has made this year both interesting and stressful. I started going out with this guy name Craig about 2 months ago and everything has been going great…except I'm not sure if I truly have any feelings for him. I find myself being drawn to Conner no matter how much I tell myself that I already have a boyfriend. It doesn't help that the whole ranger group always hangs out at Dr. O's house so I'm always around him. It also sucks that I can't tell Craig so I always have to leave unexpectantly when we're hanging out. I'm so confused inside.

Telling Kelly that I was a ranger was a sticky process. Being a ranger is the ultimate secret but I knew I would need her to cover for me for all the times I was at Dr. O's house and all the times I was home late or had to disappear suddenly. She took it well and hasn't told anyone. She knows the others are rangers as well, which makes her admire Josh even more. She's just too chicken to admit she likes him to his face. She says she'll tell him when I tell Conner that I like him. She doesn't listen no matter how many times I tell her that I'm with Craig and that I don't like Conner.

Meeting Josh was an absolute blessing. I can share stuff that I can't even share with Kelly. He's told me all about his life and he's told me a lot of stuff about Dr. O and Jason. He tells me not to pry into Dr. O's life, but I think there is something I have to look into to understand what the deal is going on in Dr. O's personal life…

_The Next Day (Wednesday)_

_Sarah's POV_

This is my day. This may be my only chance to find out about Dr. O so that I know what to ask him about. He is at his weekly meeting for school while Jason is still at work. Josh said he will cover for me as long as he can. So I begin snooping around in the basement. That turns up nothing except for old college stuff and pictures of his old ranger teams.

"Josh, I need you to cover me very well now," I say, knowing the next place I'm going to look will get me in serious shit if I get caught.

"What are you going to do Sarah? I don't want to get into trouble!" Josh says, sitting on the couch, frustrated.

"I'm going to search his room. If he comes home give me a psychic warning and I'll get out of there as soon as I can." I say, pouting, begging him with my eyes to help me.

"Fine, but you better not get me in trouble," Josh says, finally giving in.

I hurry to his room and begin by looking in his closet. I see a lot of black but some red, green, and white. It makes me smile to know that he still wants to remember his past. Searching his closet I find nothing of great importance. I begin looking through his drawers, trying not to be grossed out by seeing my teacher's boxers and a drawer with a bunch of expired condoms, which nearly makes me throw up. That is one image I never need to imagine. I check the final spot where I think important things may be hidden. Under his bed I find a shoe box. I open it up and know immediately that this is what I was looking for. Inside are many pictures of a younger Dr. O, (hard to tell at first with the long hair, but easy after looking hard enough) and a petite, beautiful brown haired girl wearing pink. In some pictures he is wearing white and some he is wearing green, meaning they were together for a long time. In every picture, they look very happy to be together. Inside the box were many letters from this woman, whose name I found was Kimberly Hart. I knew from the tape I had watched that she was the original pink ranger when Dr. O was the green and white ranger. As I continue to the bottom of the box I find one last letter. I read it and find that it is a break up letter from Kimberly. This must be why Dr. O is so alone and hasn't gotten married yet. I could tell that they were in love and he must still love her for him to have kept all this stuff from her for all these years. I know that I have to find this woman and find a way to get them back together, as long as she isn't married or anything. He won't be happy until they're together again.

"Sarah, hurry up and finish what you're doing, Dr. O is home and I don't know when he'll be coming upstairs to his bedroom!" I hear Josh say in my head suddenly. I quickly pack the box up and put it back under the bed. I creep into the bathroom and flush the toilet to make it seem as though I was in the bathroom and not in his bedroom. I know my plan is now that I must find Kimberly Hart and put them together again. I go to the couch and sit, knowing that soon I will have to confront Dr. O so I know his side of the story before I go and find Kimberly and confront her on her side of the story. I just have to convince Jason to give me her address without Dr. O finding out…This may be difficult.

_Several Days Later…_

_Conner's POV_

I got paired with Sarah for some stupid English project thing. Though the project is stupid, I'm so glad to be her partner. I was devastated when I heard she was going out with Craig because I was going to ask her out but I'm glad that we can still be friends. Spending time with her hurts because I know we can't be together but is good because I just love being in her presence. I arrive at her house after soccer practice on a Thursday. Kelly and Sarah's parents are working late so we're home alone. Kelly goes to her room so she won't distract us. We finish the project early so I challenge Sarah to a game of Halo 2 to prove that I am better than she is.

We play for about 20 minutes and I'm up by one point. She shoves me and kills me which ties us up. Game point. Out of nowhere I'm shot and killed. She had sniped me. I can't believe she beat me!

"Ha, in your face Conner! Who's the Halo champion?" Sarah says, gloating in my face.

"Yea, yea. You got lucky Sarah. Next time I won't go easy on you," I say, lying slightly to protect my ego.

"Whatever," Sarah says, turning towards me. She stops laughing suddenly and the smile disappears from her face. We stare into each others eyes as we inch closer and closer…

AN: Muhahaha! Cliff hanger! Hate it? Love it? Leave a review. Hopefully I will be able to write another chapter tomorrow but if not, I will go by Wednesday if I get enough reviews. I want at least 25, that's only 4 reviews! Anyways, up on the next chapter: Are Sarah and Conner going to kiss? What will happen when Sarah confronts Dr. O? What will Sarah discover when she finds Kim? When will Josh and Kelly get together? When will Trent be in the story and will he be a ranger? How much wood could a woodchuck chuck? Answers in the next 2 chapter!

Thanks to: Lavonne Adams, Slytherin-Angel44, pink-till-the-EnD, PinkRanger4Evr, Lelen, psav2005, and butt3rflykiss89 for reviewing chapter 4!

Looking forward to all your reviews! Until next time, Peace Out:)


	6. I Won't Say I'm In Love

Disclaimer: Read chapter 1.

Summary: Continued from the last chapter. Two rangers get closer. Also one ranger continues snooping into the personal life of their mentor and ranger teammate.

Author's Note: I know some of you reviewed saying you wanted to know what happens between Conner and Sarah so I have some free time and decided to get this chapter out as soon as possible seeing as how I got the number of reviews I wanted. So I'm starting this chapter now and hoping to finish it soon enough. So happy reading! Yay readers!

Rated T for language and some minor adult situations.

Chapter 6: I Won't Say I'm In Love (from Hercules)

_Sarah's POV_

I don't even know how I got here. One second I was gloating and the next I'm looking into Conner's eyes and inching closer and closer to him. Our lips meet in a gentle kiss. Time seems to stop. It feels like our lips were meant for each other and all other cares are forgotten. What seems like an eternity is only a few seconds. Without warning, though, the door flies open and Kelly stands in the doorway. We fly apart and turn our heads in embarrassment as my face burns in a furious blush.

"Oh gosh…I didn't mean to interrupt anything…" Kelly says while closing the door gently.

"Umm Conner I think it's better if you just leave." I say stuttering slightly, realizing what I have just done.

"But Sarah…" Conner begins, looking shocked and slightly hurt.

"No, Conner, what we did was wrong. I have a boyfriend which means that we can't be kissing. I won't hurt Craig. He hasn't done anything wrong. What we did was a mistake and I'm sorry I let it get that far. I'm sorry if I gave you any hope." I say practically pushing him out my door. I hear him leave moments later and walk over to Kelly's room. I walk in and flop on her bed. I begin screaming into her pillow.

"So what was that all about Sarah?" Kelly asks, eying me suspiciously.

"Ughhh! I don't know! One minute I was gloating that I kicked his ass and the next I was kissing him. It was so incredible! I'm so confused. Craig is a great guy, but Conner is so amazing. I don't want to hurt Craig, but I don't know if I can be with him when I have such a weird connection to Conner!" I say with a frustrated sigh as I flop back on Kelly's pillow. "What do I do Kelly?"

"Do what your heart tells you! Stop denying that you like Conner! If you feel more feelings toward Conner than you really shouldn't lead Craig on. He'll understand. You guys haven't been going out long enough for him to be completely crushed if you break up. It's part of highschool. He'll get over it. Do what you feel and stop letting your brain get in the way." Kelly says. This is why I love having my best friend be my sister. She tells it like it is, and doesn't beat around the bush ever.

"I guess I'll have to talk to Craig as soon as possible then." I say, sighing loudly.

"Yes you should," she says, handing me a phone.

That night I broke up with Craig. He was completely cool with it, and said he saw it coming but didn't want to be the one who broke us up. He said it was only a matter of time before I figured out that I had true feelings for Conner and that I was lying to myself by being with him instead of Conner. It scared me how accurate he is. It was an easy breakup and we decided we could still be friends. Now all I have to do is prepare myself for the talk I have to have with Dr. O tomorrow…

_The Next Day (Friday) (After School)_

_Tommy's POV_

Grading papers is not fun. Grading papers is the number one reason that being a teacher makes me want to kill myself sometimes. I mean one of my students actually answered the question: What is photosynthesis? with it's how you synthesize a photo. It made me want to punch a baby! (lol Dane Cook moment, sorry). Thankfully the doorbell rings, giving me an excuse to take a break. Surprisingly it's Sarah.

"Hey, Sarah…Uhh Josh is at soccer practice, he won't be home for another hour or so." I say confused at why she would be here.

"Yea, I know Dr. O. I was actually hoping I could, maybe talk to you." she says.

"Ummm…sure," I say, confusion clearly written on my face. She walks in and instead of sitting on the couch like I thought she would, she walks to the kitchen and sits down.

"So Dr. O…I want to talk to you about something, but I'm not sure how and I don't want you to get mad…" she says, twirling her hair absently.

"You can talk to me about anything, and I'll try hard not to get mad, but I can't promise anything." Ok, she is definitely not starting this conversation right.

"Why are you still single?" she states so bluntly, I can only stare for several moments.

"Why am I…what?" I nearly scream.

"I asked why you are still single. You're a good looking, young guy with a nice house and a job that pays enough for a comfortable life. I'm just curious why you are still single." she says, looking as if she just asked me what the weather was like instead of the bombshell she just dropped again. "Come on Dr. O, did some girl break your heart along time ago, or have you just not found the right girl. 'Cuz Jason said there was this girl named Kimberly Hart you went out with in highschool, and after that you only had a few casual girlfriends. I'm wondering what she did to you." she says, though some of her story seems like a lie.

"Who do you think you are, trying to invade my personal life like this?" I stand up, furious, though I know I'm being overdramatic. Kim has always been a touchy subject with me. "My relationship with Kim back in highschool is none of your business Sarah, and I think it would be better if you left. You're my student, and I am your teacher! I haven't even talked to Kim for 16 years, so just drop it, ok?" I need time to cool off. We don't even know each other well enough for you to be asking me this stuff!" I stand up and open the front door, letting her walk through it.

"I'm sorry Dr. O." she says walking down the driveway with her head hung down. What Dr. O didn't see was that she was smiling.

_Sarah's POV_

Dr. O may have thought he stopped me from wanting to butt into his life, but I only want to butt in even more. If after 16 years he still has that kind of reaction when someone mentions her, she must've been very important in his life. Now I know I have to initiate the other step of my plan. Time to find Ms. Kimberly Hart and have a little chat with her…

AN: Hate it? Love it? Leave me a review! I'm so happy that more people are starting to read this story! It makes me happy when I know I'm not wasting my time and ditching my summer assignment for nothing. You'll probably see more Dane Cook popping into the comedy side of my story because he and Jim Gaffigan are the funniest comedians to me right now and I'm obsessed with them right now. Anyways, next chapter is the chapter you have all been waiting for…Kim is going to re-enter the story and stay there! Yay! Confetti and streamers A Clown rolls in on a unicycle screaming three cheers! Whoa sorry, spastic moment! Anyways keep leaving me those reviews and I'll try and have a chapter by Friday.

Thanks to: Slytherin-Angel44, pink-till-the-EnD, AstROnAut (I think anyone would be sick, lol), psav2005, dr-dino-dude, Lelen for reviewing chapter 5! Yay you guys!

Until next time, peace out!


	7. Ain't No Otha Man

Disclaimer: Read chapter 1.

Summary: One ranger goes to extreme lengths to ensure the happiness of one former ranger and the love she gave up long ago.

Author's Note: I'm getting so happy with getting so many reviews that I'm posting the chapter everyone has been waiting for: cue trumpets and happy music! Kim is making her comeback! Yaaay! Hope you enjoy, all you Kim fans!

Rated T for language and some minor adult situations.

Chapter 7:Ain't No Otha Man (Christina Aguilera)

_Kim's POV_

Sitting alone on a Saturday night is got to be the lamest thing in the world. My friends tried to get me to go out tonight, but I just couldn't bring myself to go. Something told me, deep down, that I needed to be home tonight. I have no idea what, but I decided that I might as well listen to it. I hear a knocking on my apartment door and get up. A teenage girl wearing a white shirt and blue jeans with long, brown hair is standing at my door. They are recruiting door to door salesmen younger and younger these days.

"Hi, not to be rude or anything, but I'm not interested in anything you have to sale." I say, cutting right to the chase.

"Oh, ha ha, I'm not trying to sell you something. My name is Sarah, and I know this may seem super weird, but I wanted to know if I could talk with you. If you're busy I understand…" she says looking at her feet.

"Ummm…Sure, I guess." I say, not exactly sure why I have said yes. The name Sarah just strikes a chord in my heart and I think that must be why I say yes, though I know it is too much for me to hope that she could possibly be my Sarah. That would be too coincidental.

We settle in and begin idle chit chat. As we talk I can tell she wants to ask me something but its good getting to know each other. She's a very smart and funny girl as far as I can tell. We talk for 45 minutes before I can tell that she's dying to ask me something else.

"You know Sarah; I can tell that you want to talk to me about something other than these pleasantries. Why else would you have come here? You don't live near here."

"Well, I have this science teacher. His name is Dr. Oliver. But you probably know him as Tommy Oliver."

"Yes, I know a Tommy Oliver," I say a little too snappily. Tommy has always been a sore spot for every since I wrote that damn letter after I found out I was pregnant. I miss him so much and still love him but have never gotten up the courage to find him and tell him. I'm too afraid that he hates me.

"Well, I was going through his stuff, trying to find out why he still isn't married, cuz he's a good looking man, for an older person, and doesn't have any weird hobbies, unless you count being a ranger twenty times!" she says with a giggle. How in the world does she know about the rangers? "So, I was searching his stu…"

"Wait, how do you know about the power rangers?" I say, cutting her off.

"Oh, sorry! I am one." She shows me her wrist which has a white gem on a silver bracelet. "Have you heard about the Dino Thunder Rangers in Reefside. Dr. O…I mean Tommy is our mentor and the black ranger."

"Tommy's a ranger again. Jason was right…he is determined to be every ranger color in the rainbow before he dies." I say with a small chuckle.

"Yea Jason told me that when Tommy joined our team. Tommy socked him in the arm. It was pretty funny." She laughs slightly at the memory.

"You know Jason too?"

"Yea, he lives with Tommy. I thought they were gay, but my brother Josh tells me he has girls 'over' at the house quite a bit and then I found the box of stuff under Tommy's bed and I figured the reason he didn't do that was because he was still heartbroken over you."

"What box of stuff?"

"Oh, yeah, that's what brought me here. He has a box of stuff in his room with a bunch of stuff from you. Pictures of you two together, letters from you, and little knick-knacks that reminds him of you I guess. At the bottom was this letter from you saying you had met someone else. I assumed that that letter was the reason he wasn't with anyone else, because he still loves you, and is still bitter because he lost the love of his life. So I figured if I could get you to go and see him, you guys would get back together and he would be happier." she says, making it sound like it's just so simple.

_Sarah's POV_

She stares at me, making me feel like I've said something wrong.

"Did I say something wrong?" This is a delicate process and I don't want to ruin my chances of getting her to say yes to my proposition.

"You make it seem like it's so simple. I haven't talked to Tommy for 16 years, unless you count the time I almost tried to kill him when I was evil. I can't just waltz back into his life after all this time! Things are just black and white. There was a good reason I had to write that letter and I'm still not sure I want to explain to him what it was." she says, looking down willing away the tears in her eyes.

"Exactly why did you break up with him?" So sue me, I'm too curious for my own good sometimes, I know.

"It's complicated. I'm not really in the mood to say right now." A few tears slowly slide down her cheeks. I walk over and sit next to her and put my arm around her. This woman seems so familiar to me and it hurts to see her so hurt because of me coming over and stirring up all these old feelings in her.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come over here, thinking I could talk you into coming to Reefside and talking to him. I wasn't even sure if you still liked him or if you were going to be married or anything like that. I was foolish to think I could take a chance without the possibility of hurting your feelings in the process. I was being selfish and I'm very sorry." How could I be such an insensitive jerk?

"No, don't be sorry. It isn't your fault; you're just trying to help a lonely man find happiness. I do miss Tommy and still love him very much, but I don't think I can face him. I'm scared he won't be able to forgive me for the decision I had to make. He might be mad that I lied because there wasn't another man. I had to lie so he wouldn't come after me. I knew the only way he wouldn't come after me was if I said I was happy with another man."

"I'm sure he would. I know that he still loves you, though he won't admit it. I'm sure once you tell him why you wrote the letter, if you do, he will understand why you had to lie. Would you come? I'll tell Tommy it's a blind date and he won't know until you show up. Next Saturday?" I say, hoping she says yes.

"I know I'm going to regret this…but yes. I will come next Saturday. Don't tell him it's me, because he will probably say no. You're gonna have to convince him anyways. I know Tommy and he won't want to go on a blind date unless you bug him to death."

"Well, guess you're lucky because I am a master at bugging people to death." I say and we both laugh for a few moments. "Well, I should probably be going. I've got at least an hour drive home and I think I've made you cry enough for one day." I say standing up.

"Sarah…I just want to say thank you. This means a lot to me. You're a good kid." she says and extends her hand for me to shake. I shake it and suddenly I feel like I'm being thrust into another world. Why would I be having a premonition now?

_I see the day we were sent to the adoption agency. Josh and I are giving our final hug to our mother, crying on her shoulder, still too young to truly realize why she is giving us away. She kisses us both and tells us to only use our powers when absolutely necessary. We nod our heads, hearing her words but too sad to care. She stands up and turns around. Kimberly! The woman turns out to be Kimberly! I begin going back to reality._

_End Premonition_

No way in hell! What are the chances! I knew she looked familiar, but I thought she was some woman I may have seen on the street or at a restaurant that somehow stuck in my memory. I don't know how I couldn't remember she is my mother! I stop shaking her hand and hug her hard. I'm about to call her mom but realize that she's had a hard enough night tonight. I'll tell her another time. I turn and walk to my car, numb and shocked. This might be interesting…

AN: Hate it? Love it? Leave a review! So there ya go! Kim has finally made her re-debut. Sarah knows who her mother is. Now all she has to do is convince Dr. O to go on a date with Kim without him knowing. This should be interesting. Sorry it took long for me to get this out. I got writer's block with how I wanted this chapter to come out, and I must say I'm not very happy with it. Hopefully you guys like it. Thanks to everyone for keeping me going and for making this the longest and most reviewed story I've ever had, (though with my track record, that's not a big accomplishment but I'm still very happy!)

Thanks to: butt3rflykiss89, Slytherin-Angel44, pink-till-the-EnD, Lavonne Adams, psav2005 for reviewing chapter 6.

Until next time ya'll, keep up the reviews! Peace out!


	8. I'm Still In Love With You

Disclaimer: Read chapter 1.

Summary: Blind dates can be fun…unless it's with the ex who broke you heart 16 years ago. There's bound to be tears and the exchange of angry words. Fun times!

Author's Note: So here it is! The meeting again…how will Dr. O take it? You'll just have to read to find out. That's all I have to say! Enjoy!

Rated T for language and some minor adult situations.

Chapter 8: I'm Still In Love With You (by Sean Paul ft. Sasha)

_Tommy's POV_

I cannot believe I actually agreed to this. Sarah just wouldn't stop bugging me! All week she has been pestering me with the fact that she met this wonderful girl and that she got this woman to go on a blind date with me. Finally it just got to me so much that I said yes just to get her to shut up. She helped me get ready and I'm trying really hard not to feel the butterflies flying around in my stomach. This could all be a big practical joke by Sarah and Josh. Josh has been trying to get me back ever since I let his friends put his hand in warm water in the 4th grade. I didn't think that that trick actually made you pee the bed. Apparently it does. And Josh knows how to hold grudges. So this would be his perfect opportunity to get me back. I'm going to make an ass of myself!

I finish fixing my tie and walk down stairs. I hear a fox whistle and look towards the couch. Instead of it being Sarah like I thought, it turns out to be Jason. He is such a retard.

"Who's that sexy guy in my house? Kind of makes me wish I was gay" Jason says, holding back fits of laughter.

"Shut up Jason. Don't be mad because Sarah and Josh went through all this trouble to set me up on a date when they leave you high and dry. Poor jealous Jason, green is not your color" He sticks his tongue out and me, and I return the gesture.

"Ok children…can we stop this behavior for tonight. Dr. O, your date will be here any minute. I got you these," she says, handing me a dozen white and pink long stemmed roses. "Glad you listened when I told you what to wear" So I listened. I knew a woman would know better what looks good on me to other women. "Nervous?"

"Of course not" I say, failing to keep the nervous shake out of my voice. Last date I was on ended up with my hair on fire and me in the emergency room. Hence the fact my hair is short and the reason why I haven't gone on a date in about 7 months.

"Of course your not. Just take a few deep breaths and keep calm" she says. Why does she have to be so positive? It's annoying! Knock knock Ok maybe you should start breathing. Keep it together Oliver! Why are you talking to yourself?

"Go get the door, slugger," Jason says, punching me on the arm and walking upstairs.

"Keep cool, Dr. O!" Sarah says and goes upstairs, so as not to be seen by my date. I breathe deeply and go to open the door. I nearly drop the flowers and openly gasp and stare at my date. Standing in front of me is the one person I thought I would never see again.

"Kim?" I manage to gasp out. She looks absolutely gorgeous in a strapless light blue dress with her hair pulled up and a sapphire necklace.

_Kim's POV_

I can't believe I actually showed up for this date. Part of me was certain that I'd be making a fool of myself for showing up, while the other part of me desperately wanted to see Tommy again and tell him the reason I wrote that stupid letter all those years ago.

"Tommy" I say in return to his breathless welcome. He looks so handsome and sexy in and dress shirt and tie, with black pants and dress shoes. But what really compliments his sexy look is his new hair. Though I loved his long hair, I think I could learn to love his short, spiky hair and his cute little goatee. "It's been a long time. I guess Sarah didn't tell you that I was going to be your date tonight."

"No, she conveniently forgot to mention who I would be going out with tonight." he says, running his hand through his hair nervously. "So shall we get going? Don't want to be late for our dinner reservations. These are for you, by the way," he says, handing me a beautiful dozen of white and pink roses. I have a feeling Sarah had the idea of having the roses be those specific color.

"They're beautiful. Thank you. Let's go then" I say, walking to Tommy's car. He opens my door, climbs in his side, and we're off. The car ride to the restaurant is sufficiently awkward, and completely silent. It makes me think that this entire date thing was a really stupid idea. We get to the restaurant and get seated. I look over my menu and see him staring intently at his. I look back down at mine and can feel him staring at me. I decide what I want and put my menu down.

"So…Tommy…What have you been up to since I saw you last? Jason told me you were majoring in paleontology and Sarah told me about your most recent project" I say pointing to the bracelet on his wrist.

"Yea, I graduated and got my PhD in paleontology. Went to work with Anton Mercer on an island that blew up while I was on it. I found the dino gems and when I got back I started teaching Chemistry at Reefside High. It's been pretty much a simple life besides fighting evil again. That and having Jason as a roommate and trying to keep a 17 year old boy in line." he says. The waiter comes and Tommy orders a bottle of wine. We order our dinner as well.

"Raising a 17 year old boy?" I didn't realize he had a kid. Why would he be on a date with me? Tommy is not the kind of guy to hit it and quit it.

"Yea when I was about 24 years old, I was walking by this adoption agency, and before I knew it, I was inside. Inside, there were two twins being ripped apart. The little girl was being adopted and the boy was trying to fight the social worker for taking away his sister. Funny story was that Josh, the boy, just found his sister, Sarah, this year at school. So anyways, I adopted him because I felt some weird connection to him. Sorry, I'm rambling, so what have you been up to?" he says, trying not to blush for rambling on like a moron.

Suddenly, it hits me like a ton of bricks. Josh and Sarah! It has to be my Josh and Sarah! Too many things match up to what I had to do. Too many things are similar. Sarah said she had a brother named Josh when she was at my house. I gasp softly and ignore Tommy's question. My head is spinning. Everything is happening too quickly and it's too much. My eyes tear up but I'm able to hold my tears in. It's time to tell Tommy the truth. We eat our meals in silence, but I can tell Tommy is dying to ask me something.

"Kim? Is something the matter?" Tommy finally asks, eyeing me concerned.

"Tommy, there is something I need to say. It's very hard but I've come to a very shocking conclusion. Please just listen and don't interrupt. I don't know if I can keep my cool for much longer." He nods his head gently. I take a deep breath and begin, "Remember that night we spent, the day before I left for Florida?" He nods his head once again. "Well, a few weeks after that night, I found out that I was pregnant."

"Pregnant? What?" he says, trying to keep his voice down, but only succeeding marginally. "Kim, I don't think we should be talking about this here, I'm not sure I can keep my cool, and I don't want to make a scene. Let's talk about this back at my house." He says, putting money for the check and a tip on the table. We drive back to his place in complete silence. His knuckles are white from the extreme grip he has on the steering wheel. We pull up to his driveway and we go inside. Sitting on the couch is Sarah and another boy who I assume is Josh. Seeing them together makes this even harder.

"Josh, Sarah, upstairs, now!" Tommy commands. They quickly scurry up the stairs, clearly not wanting to piss off Tommy any more than he already is. "Ok, Kim, please continue your story." he says, trying to keep calm.

_Secretly Upstairs…_

"Come on Josh, we have to listen to this," Sarah says looking at her brother eagerly. "This will help us know the entire story of what happened to Dr. O. Please?" she says, giving Josh her best puppy dog face.

"Fine, but if I get caught, it's your fault." he says, giving in and listening to the voices downstairs.

_Back Downstairs…_

"So, I was pregnant. I knew that I couldn't get an abortion, cuz it's just not me. My mom disowned me, saying that I should have been more careful, though I thought we were careful enough. I had no choice Tommy. I had to write that letter to you. You were busy saving the world, and I couldn't bear knowing that you had to be worried about me and the baby. I couldn't put that extra weight on you. I knew the only way you wouldn't come after me is if I made it seem like I was happy with another man. There never was another man, Tommy. I only ever loved you, but I thought it was for the best, though it tore me up inside." I begin tearing up, but I try and will them away.

"Kim, how could you ever think that? I would've given up being a ranger for you. I would've been there and supported you and our baby. You should've known that I meant it when I said that I loved you Kim!" he says, putting his face in his hands, shaking it gently.

"Babies." I say softly.

"Babies?" he says, lifting his head up and looking at me.

"Twins. A boy and a girl. Everything was going good for a while. I was working at the gymnastics center full time to pay for babysitting while trying to make time for the kids and trying to make ends meet. Things were crazy but great. Then Jason, Trini, and Zack show up after seeing me not compete in the Pan Globals and insist on me moving to Angel Grove with them. So I did. For 7 years, everything seemed like it would be ok, though I didn't have you or my mom anymore. But then things changed. I moved to Reefside after Jason, Zack and Trini went off to college. These weird creatures began attacking the kids. I feared for their safety, but they had these powers, and were able to destroy the creatures easily. It continued to happen, so I decided to split us all apart, making it harder for these creatures to track us down. I put Josh and Sarah up for adoption. I figured if they were split up and away from me, the creatures wouldn't find us. It was one of the hardest decisions I ever had to make." I say as tears begin running down my cheeks. "And your story tonight made me realize, that the Sarah who convince me to come here and the Josh you adopted must be the twins I had to put up for adoption." I say and can no longer talk.

"You're…you're…saying that my adopted son is really my actual son?" Tommy says, looking absolutely flabbergasted.

_Upstairs…_

"Dude, no freaking way in hell! You knew didn't you Sarah? Why didn't you tell me that Kim was my mother and Dr. O is my father?" Josh says, looking shocked.

"I only knew that Kim was our mom. I found out when I went to her house. I had a premonition, and I couldn't believe that I didn't recognize her even after all the years I haven't seen her. Dr. O is my dad?" Sarah says, looking equally shocked and mortified.

"This is going to be really weird. Should we go down there?" Josh says looking at his sister for the answer.

"I think we should wait for a little while longer. See what happens between Kim and Dr. O before we rush down there and make things even more emotional." she says, trying to be logical and considerate, while wanting only to run downstairs and hug her mom and dad and never let go.

_Downstairs…_

_Tommy's POV_

It feels like I've just been punched in the stomach. I adopted Josh because he was a sad boy with no where to go, and I wanted to give him a good life. I knew that if my parents hadn't adopted me all those years ago, my life would've been completely different. But to find that Josh is my real son, my head is spinning.

"Why did it take you so long to tell me Kim? How could you keep this a secret from me for 16 years?" I say, looking at her, feeling anger course through my veins. The anger starts to dissipate as I see her crying form. I go over and gently put my arm around her.

"I didn't tell you in the beginning because you were a ranger and then once I heard you were no longer a ranger, I didn't tell you because I thought you would hate me. I was afraid that you would yell and scream at me for not telling you. But I figured I had to tell you because Josh is your real son." she says snuggling into my arms. She snaps away suddenly, though. "I'm sorry. For a minute, it felt like old times, and I lost myself in the moment," she says and stands up and walks around the living room.

"You don't have to be sorry Kim. I've…I've truly missed you. And I know I should be mad, and I should be yelling and screaming, but I can't. I still love you Kim." I say, almost whisper the last part. I know she heard me, though, as she turns toward me and gasps.

"Tommy…do you really mean that?" she says, clearly shocked at my announcement. I'm a bit shocked myself that I was brave enough to say out loud.

"Yes Kim. I never stopped loving you or wondering what would've happened if I gone after you, all those years ago. I couldn't date because I found myself comparing everyone to you." I say, feeling so great getting everything off my chest.

"Tommy…" she says, new tears flowing down her cheek. "You have no idea how amazing it is to hear you say that. I love you Tommy and I never stopped. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to tell you the truth." she says wiping away her tears. I close the gap and tilt her chin so she is looking up at me. I use my thumbs and wipe away her tears. I lean down and softly kiss her on the lips. It feels so good feeling her lips against mine once again. She's the only woman for me.

_Upstairs…_

"I don't hear anything…I want a water, I'm going down there." Sarah says, making her way downstairs, as if we haven't heard anything.

"Wait Sarah, I'm going with you. I'm hungry," says Josh, his stomach growling in response.

_Downstairs…_

We work our way back to the couch and continue kissing as I hold her in my arms, never wanting to let go. I hear the refrigerator door close and break away from Kim, looking up. I see Sarah and Josh trying to go back upstairs without deserving us, and it seems like I'm seeing them both for the first time. It feels like we're strangers, even though I've known Sarah for the past 6 months and Josh for the past 10 years.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt. I just wanted some water. Continue making out." Sarah says as she tries to usher Josh upstairs.

"Wait guys. We need to talk to you both about something. Please sit down." I say, knowing it's better to get this over with sooner rather than later. They sit down.

"Listen; there is something we need to tell you both…" I begin, but I am quickly cut off.

"Look, Dr. O, we already know. I made Josh listen with me at the top of the stairs. And I already knew that Kim was our mom. I had a premonition of the day we were put up for adoption and I couldn't believe that I didn't know that Kim was our mom the moment I saw her picture. So, yea, you can save the explanation." Sarah says, making it sound like it's nothing that she just found out who her real parents are. "I'm really just trying to get this through my head…You put us up for adoption to save us, right? Why didn't you go to Dr. O to help us? I think you were just ready and willing to get rid of us, and I really don't buy you cop out shit! Putting us up for adoption was the easy way out! All you were thinking about was yourself!" Sarah says, standing up and nearly screaming at Kim.

"Putting you up for adoption was one of the hardest things I ever had to do! Imagine having the best thing in the world and having to give it up so that it can be protected! You don't know what it feels like because you've never been through it Sarah! I loved you both more than my life and it nearly tore me in half to give you guys up!" Kim says, crying and screaming, making her voice shaky and raspy.

"Yeah it must've torn you up so much…That's why you've spent all these years looking for us? Huh, mom? I'm not dealing with this crap. I'm out," Sarah says, running to the door and slamming it behind her.

"Well that was a pleasant family reunion." Josh says sarcastically. I wish I had something to throw at his face.

_Sarah's POV_

I run to my car and drive fast to Conner's house. Kelly is at a camp this weekend and won't be back until Monday. I need someone to talk to. I get to his house and knock on his door. He opens the door.

"Sarah? What are you doing here? Are you ok, you look like you've been crying" Conner says closing the door behind him.

"Found out who my parents are." I say simply.

"Really? I figured you would be happy when you found out who they are! Who are they? Anyone I know?" Conner says, clearly looking confused.

"Yeah, Dr. O and Kim Hart, the girl I told you Dr. O loves." I say, starting to cry again.

"Why are you sad? You should be happy!"

"I'm not" I say. Saying too much hurts. Before I truly realize what I'm doing I'm pressing my lips hard against Conner's, pushing my body against him. He pushes me away gently.

"Sarah, we can't be doing this." he says, looking shocked at my move.

"So first you want me and then when I put myself out there you don't want me? Am I not good enough for you now?" My emotions are running crazy and I know my actions are completely stupid.

"I'm not here to try and take advantage of you when you are clearly emotionally unstable right now. Come inside and we'll talk, ok?" he says, opening the door for me.

"No. I understand. Sarah's a bit too crazy to be with Mr. Perfect. Whatever. I'm leaving." I begin walking fast towards my car.

"Sarah, don't leave when you're like this. It's not safe." Conner says, grabbing my hand, begging me to stay.

"No, I know when I'm only getting pity attention. I don't want or need your sympathy. You can't stop me from going." I say firmly and begin walking away. I get in my car and see that he is standing next to me. I pull out of his driveway and begin driving fast down the street, hoping he doesn't follow me. I'm pushing 60 through an intersection when all of a sudden I see a bright light at my side. I hit the accelerator, attempting to avoid a crash…

AN: Muhahahaha! Cliff hanger again! Will Sarah get in an accident or will she pull out ok? You'll have to read to find out! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but I wasn't sure how I wanted everything to go and when I finally wanted to post the chapter, fanfiction wasn't letting me upload this chapter. I hope it came out ok and I'm hoping all you TK fans are happy that they are together again. This is my longest chapter ever! Anyways leave a review and I will get the next chapter out by the end of the weekend at the latest. As summer winds down, I'm going to have to focus on my project, so updates may slow, but I'm determined to finish at least this one story for once. Maybe someone will be able to help to keep me on track. Anyways I'm rambling…Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Thanks to: Slytherin-Angel44, Lavonne Adams, pink-till-the-EnD, psav2005, PinkRanger4Evr, and butt3rflykiss89 for reviewing!

supernaturallylost: Jason live by choice with Tommy and will eventually find love with someone, other rangers will eventually be in the story, and Sarah and Conner will be dealing with their feelings for certain in the next chapter.

redandblack 4eva: That's such an awesome compliment! Of Love and Bunnies is my fav. power ranger story on here and to think I'm even in that league is amazing! Thanks!

Until the next chapter, keep up the reviews to keep my muse from going on strike! Peace out ya'll!


	9. Untitled

Disclaimer: Read chapter 1.

Summary: Emotional problems cause interesting things to happen.

Author's Note: So I'm trying not to get side tracked, but I just got a new video game, (Guitar Heros, the coolest game! Playing on a guitar in ur own house, it rocks…anyone with a PS2 who likes DDR should definitely buy it!) Anyways, plus I have my summer reading that I'm trying to finish as well. Plus writers block from utter boredom cuz all my friends are busy so I'm stuck in the house all the time. So anyways, sorry if this sucks but hope you like it and enjoy!

Rated T for language and minor adult situations.

Chapter 9: Untitled (by Simple Plan, mostly for the video and for the less depressing of the lyrics.)

_Sarah's POV_

I wake up and blink several times. I hear beeping but I'm blinded by the bright lights around me. It feels like I was hit by a freaking bus. As my eyes adjust to the light I see Kelly sitting next to me.

"Kelly?" My voice comes out sounding raspy and weird.

"Sarah? Oh my gosh! You're awake! Thank goodness!" Kelly says, hugging me gently. I wince slightly in pain.

"What happened?" I say looking down at my body. My left arm and leg are both in casts.

"You got hit on your left side by a drunk driver. The doctor said you were very lucky that you were able to walk away with only a few broken ribs, and your left and right arms. He was surprised that you didn't suffer a concussion." She says, and then lightly hits me on my right arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" I say, slightly startled that she hit me.

"Don't ever scare me and everyone else like that again! You're going to give me worry lines at age 17!" she says, fixing me with her most faux-mad look.

"I'm sorry. I should've looked more carefully, but 1.) I was seriously pissed off, and A.) It's not my fault that that stupid guy didn't stop at his stop sign. (sorry You, Me, and Dupree reference)." I say. Suddenly, I begin thinking again of why I was so mad. "Dude, Kel, I found out some serious shit tonight. Kim, the girl I went after for Dr. O is my mom!" I say, talking fast to get it all out.

"Your mom? No way, that is too coincidental!" Kim, says clearly looking shocked as well.

"Think that's freaky? Found out who my dad is too. Dr. O!" Her mouth drops open. "So I yelled at my mom and took off. Drove to Conner's house, kissed him, got rejected, and so I sped off and got into a crash. That's how I ended up here." I say in a rush.

"Oh Sarah, hun! I'm so sorry. So, uhh, Conner is out in the hall. And so are Dr. O, Kim, Jason, and Josh. I called Conner, and I guess he called Dr. O to get them all over here. They called me cuz I'm technically your immediate family. Do you want me to send them in?" she says, looking at me tentatively, hoping I don't explode at her for her stupid suggestion.

"Could you maybe send Josh in? If the rest of them throw a hissy-fit or something, then you can send them in. I just need Josh to help calm me down before I have to face the rest of them." She leaves and moments later Josh comes in.

"Hey little sis." Josh says, sitting next to me and grabbing my right hand.

"Gosh, you're older by 6 minutes. Sooo much older than me!" He loves to tease me that he was born 6 minutes before me, making him seem like he's older and therefore wiser and better.

"So, you crashed I see?" Josh says, trying to keep things light with playful banter.

"Well, duh Josh." I say laughing but stopping immediately because it hurts my sides. "Can you get a doctor to help with the pain Josh?"

"Oh, duh. Sure I'll go and be right back." he says, leaving quickly. Conner walks in after him.

"Hey Sarah," he says, almost shyly. I guess he thinks I'm mad at him.

"Hey Conner," I say, not looking at his face, ashamed at my behavior.

"I got you flowers, and a bear. They're over here," he says pointing at my bedside.

"Thank you Conner," I say, trying not to cry from the awkwardness.

"Sarah, I just wanted to let you know that I don't want you to be upset about what happened. You were upset, and I completely understand. Stuff happens, and I don't want it to make our friendship anymore awkward than it already is," he says with a small chuckle, running his hands through his hair nervously.

"I'm sorry. I made a complete fool of myself," I say smiling nervously.

"Sarah, you didn't make a fool of yourself…And if I wasn't such a doofus I would've let you kiss me…but me and my morals," he says, laughing though there is some truth in his words.

"Conner what is going on between us?" I ask, knowing the response I'm hoping for.

"Sarah, I really…" he begins but is cut off by the entrance of a doctor, followed by Josh.

Great timing Doc. Real freakin' great. Now I have to wait to find out whatever it is that Conner wanted to say. He starts babbling on about this machine that gives me morphine every 10 minutes when the green button lights up. He goes on to tell me that I'll be in the hospital for the rest of the weekend, and if everything checks out then I'll be able to leave. I'll have to be put in a wheelchair for about 6 weeks while everything heals properly. There goes my rangering duty. Can't fight in a wheelchair. Wheelchair Power Up Ha! Doesn't have the same affect.

"Thanks Doctor Johnson." I say as he leaves. I feel the morphine working and know that even though my real parents properly want to see me tonight, I'm too tired physically and mentally to see them. "Hey Josh, do you mind tell Dr. O and Kim that I'm super tired and that I'll talk to them tomorrow?" I say, almost falling asleep.

"Yeah, sure. You rest, and we'll all come see you tomorrow. Love ya sis." he and Conner leave. I fall asleep almost immediately.

_Tommy's POV_

Though Josh said Sarah fell asleep, I had to see her. My paternal instincts must be kickin' in already. I go in her room with Kim clinging to my arm and see Sarah lying in her bed. It's scary seeing her with tubes and bandaging everywhere in sight. She looks so small and fragile. I walk closer and kiss her forehead gently. She stirs slightly but doesn't wake.

"You know, I think you're going to be a really great dad," Kim says, leaning on my shoulder. I can tell this night has taken its toll on her. Though she was just reunited with Josh and Sarah, I can already tell that she is jumping right back into the role of mom, like they were never apart.

"Yeah, if I ever get the chance," I say sadly. Judging from the conflict from tonight, it's going to be a while before Sarah accepts either of us as her real parents. Tonight begins the struggle…

AN: Another chapter. Hope ya'll like it, though I think it sucks…it's kind of a filler chapter and its 1:30 in the morning! Next chapter is one I'm looking forward to writing, more between Sarah and Conner! And we'll see what happens between Kim, Dr. O, and Sarah. Anyway drop a review…I'm not below dancing for reviews! lol! Anyways leave me a message! Love reviews!

Thanks to: Slytherin-Angel44 (sometimes accidents make people come together), PinkRanger4Evr (love the enthusiasm! it makes me smile!), Lavonne Adams, (josh's reaction will come hopefully next chapter) supernaturallylost, psav2005, redandblack 4eva


	10. Everything

Disclaimer: Read Chapter 1. I do not own the song Everything by Lifehouse, and am using the lyrics solely for the purpose of this story. I obtained the lyrics from I am not gaining anything by using these lyrics.

Summary: Two rangers get real close, and will more conflict between parents and child finally be resolved?

Author's Note: So life is boring so I'm pumping out chapters pretty fast. None of my fav authors have been updating lately, so I have nothing to read on fanfiction, and nothing else to do on the computer. So here's the next chapter, I'm hoping for more reviews, they've been lacking lately! Anyways, enjoy!

Rated T for language and some minor adult situations.

Chapter 10: Everything (by Lifehouse)

_Sarah's POV_

This week hasn't been completely rotten. It's been weird having to get around in a wheelchair. I've been avoiding Dr. O's house like the plague. Josh has told me that both he and Kim want to talk to me, but I refuse. I'm still not sure how I feel. Josh is ok with this whole situation because he says it isn't a big change. He's lived with Dr. O almost his whole life, and he thinks Kim is really nice. I'm just waiting until she leaves. Then once she leaves, the only time I'll have to see Dr. O is first period and when I'm being a ranger.

But surprisingly, that's not even the worst of my trouble. Conner has been avoiding me completely. Everytime I get near him, he makes some half-ass excuse to leave. It's making me think that that night at the hospital he was going to tell me that the kiss after Halo was a mistake and that we'll only ever be just friends. It's driving me crazy.

_Saturday Night…_

_Tommy's POV_

Kim and I begin walking towards the entrance of Haley's. Conner and Josh's band are performing there tonight, as well as Kira. I see Sarah wheeling towards the door. This may be the only chance that we have to catch her and force her to talk to us.

"Sarah," I yell out. She turns and her smile is wiped off her face almost immediately. She turns back around and continues moving toward the door. Kim and I jog to the door and stop her in her tracks. "Sarah, can't we please just talk? You can't keep hiding forever!"

"What is there left to talk about?" she says, looking clearly pissed off.

"Can't you just please here me out, Sarah," Kim says, looking close to tears already.

"Fine, but make it quick, I promised Josh that I wouldn't miss his performance," she says, and wheels over to a small table near us. We sit down at the table.

"I know you think that I gave you up and that I was completely fine with it. But what you don't understand is that it tore me up. I was completely miserable. Now I know that I could've done things differently. I just wanted to know that you guys were safe. And I didn't think that I could protect you guys. I was too scared to get help from Tommy, and I knew that my other friends were busy. I didn't want to burden their lives helping me. I was so happy to finally see you both again. I swore from then on that I would never hurt you guys again…And I'm sorry that I have caused you so much pain," Kim says, tears running down her face.

"Why didn't you ever try and find us?" Sarah says her face stern but her eyes full of unshed tears.

"Everytime I told myself that I was going to go and find you, the small voice in my head said that the creatures would come back and they might be even more powerful. I was afraid that they would be more powerful than you guys were. I was selfish. Part of me was scared at how you would take it with me coming back after putting you up for adoption. I admit it! I was scared!" Kim says, crying harder. I put my arm around her shoulder.

"We all make mistakes Sarah. Is it really that hard for you to forgive?" I say, trying to help fix this situation.

"I…don't…know," Sarah whispers, tears now running down her face as well. "It's just not that easy. I forgive you Kim, but I'm not going to be able to suddenly be the daughter I was before you put me up for adoption. I just…need time. Ok?" she says, trying to choke back her tears.

"Thank you, Sarah. Your forgiveness makes me feel so much better. Take all the time you need," Kim says, smiling brightly.

"I'm going to go watch Josh," Sarah says, turning and wheeling towards Haley's. Kim and I sit for a moment lost in our own thoughts. I still can't believe that I have two kids, and that I've known them for the past 6 months without knowing that they were my children. Weird.

_Inside…_

_Conner's POV_

"Hey everyone. I'm Conner, lead vocalist and guitarist," I say, scanning the crowd. I see Sarah sitting near the back and smile inwardly. This night is all for her.

"I'm Josh, bass player and other lead vocalist, kind of," Josh says, getting a laugh from the crowd.

"I'm Bryan, rocking drum player."

"And I'm Ryan, slammin' keyboard player." (Ryan and Bryan are probably not going to be relevant at all; just random names for the 2 other people in the band).

"And together we are The Band! (sorry had to put it, it's a name me and my best friend said we would name our band if we ever had one). And we have a special song for you tonight. I wrote it this week with the help of my best bud Josh. It's called Everything and I would like to dedicate it to a very special girl. I hope you know who you are," I say. Josh begins strumming and I join in with my guitar and the lyrics…

Find me here

And speak to me

I want to feel you

I need to hear you

You are the light

That's leading me

To the place

Where I find peace again

You are the strength

That keeps me walking

You are the hope

That keeps me trusting

You are the life

To my soul

You are my purpose

You're everything

And how can I stand here with you

And not be moved by you

Would you tell me how could it be

Any better than this

(Ahh Yeahhh)

You calm the storms

And you give me rest

You hold me in your hands

You won't let me fall

You steal my heart

And you take my breath away

Would you take me in

Would you take me deeper, now

And how can I stand here with you

And not be moved by you

Would you tell me how could it be

Any better than this

And how can I stand here with you

And not be moved by you

Would you tell me how could it be

Any better than this

Cause you're all I want

You're all I need

You're everything, everything

You're all I want

You're all I need

You're everything, everything

You're all I want

You're all I need

You're everything, everything

You're all I want

You're all I need

Everything, everything...

When how can I stand here with you

And not be moved by you

Would you tell me how could it be

Any better than this

Oh And how can I stand here with you

And not be moved by you

Would you tell me how could it be

Any better any better than this

And how can I stand here with you

And not be moved by you

Would you tell me how could it be

Any better than this

Would you tell me how could it be

Any better than this...

The crowd starts clapping and cheering as we strum the last chords. I look out and see Sarah wheeling out the door, and I can see tears running down her cheeks. We get off stage and Kira goes on. I walk outside just as she starts singing "Freak You Out." I find Sarah sitting in the parking lot. I walk over to her.

"Sarah, what's the matter?" I say sitting on the bench next to her.

"Did you really mean everything in that song?" she says, looking into my eyes. It hurts seeing her eyes red and puffy, knowing that I caused it.

"Yes. I wanted to tell you at the hospital. I've liked you since I met you Sarah." Gosh is feels so good to get that off my chest.

"Then why have you been avoiding me all this week?" she says, wiping away her tears.

"It was just too much. If I was near you, I would've spoiled that I wanted to tell you how I felt after I sung you the song. I really wanted to make this special, because I really care for you Sarah." I say looking deep in her eyes.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to here you say that Conner. I've wanted to tell you that I like you, but ever since I was in the hospital, I thought that because you were avoiding me that you didn't like me and so I gave up. I thought you were gonna let me down easy at the hospital, hoping that in my morphine induced state that I wouldn't notice or something…" she rambles on and on. I lean in slowly and press my lips on hers. She doesn't respond immediately but moments later she kisses back. Once again we're lost in the moment as we continue kissing.

"Ehh Hemm." I here someone say to the side. Can't we ever catch a freaking break? We break apart and she bites her lip. I turn and see the entire team plus Kim and Kelly standing a few feet away from us. I run my hand through my hair nervously and chuckle slightly. "Hope we're not interrupting something," Ethan says with a cocky smile. He's just jealous.

"Hehe. No we we're just talking." Sarah says, trying hard not to blush, but not succeeding.

"Since when do people talk with their tongues down each other's throats?" Kira says, laughing with Ethan. Ethan and Kira are having a great time laughing it up, while Dr. O looks like he wants to kill me. Kelly and Josh are wisely choosing to stay out of it, while Kim seems to be in another world. I have a feeling she's thinking about a certain science teacher.

"Guess we're not getting a private moment for a while," I whisper in her ear. She nods in agreement. People have such rotten timing…

AN: So this chapter was the chapter I was looking forward to. Hope you guys like it. Please leave a review…I'm starting to think I'm losing readers and it's making me sad. Please, pretty please leave reviews. I'm hoping everyone still likes this story!

Thanks to: Slytherin-Angel44 and Lavonne Adams for being my only 2 reviewers for chapter 9 :( Makes me sad. Please people review more!

Until next time, peace out!


	11. First Date

Disclaimer: Read chapter 1.

Summary: First dates are awkward for everyone. Watch the hilarity.

Author's Note: Thought I tried and get two chapters out this week before I spend the weekend with my grandma. Anyways this chapter is a bit of a comedic relief chapter from all the drama that has been happening. Hope everyone enjoys! Thanks for the increase in reviews. This chapter takes place 5 weeks after the last chapter.

Rated T for language and minor adult situations.

Chapter 11: First Date (by Blink 182).

_Sarah's POV_

So life took a turn for the better two days ago. I got my casts off! Though my leg and arm still hurt a little bit, I couldn't be happier. No more wheelchair! No more sympathy and pity from people in the halls! No more problems getting through the halls and having to have people accommodate me everywhere I go! I'm actually excited to go back to ranger duty. I feel bad about letting my team down.

Josh and I have been getting really close. He hangs out at Kelly's all the time. Personally I think he is there to be around Kelly more, (though neither will admit that they both have major crushes on each other) though he tells me that he's avoiding having to hear Kim and Dr. O upstairs "doing the nasty," (which stills completely grosses me out). Josh tells me that Dr. O is thinking of asking Kim to move in, so he can see her all the time instead of only on the weekends.

But on the other hand, there seems to be another wall between Conner and I. He doesn't avoid me and we still talk but I figured we would've been a couple by now. We don't hug or hold hands. It's like we're stuck in the friend's zone. We don't know how to take the step to being boyfriend/girlfriend even though we've done what some people would consider the hardest part, confessing our feelings for each other. But something else is blocking the progression of our relationship; I just wish I knew what it was.

_Conner's POV_

Today's the day. It's Thursday, and I'm finally gonna get some balls and ask Sarah out for this Saturday. I only hope I don't make a complete ass of myself.

_After School_

"Hey Sarah!" I call out, doing a little I-just-found-you-run. She closes her locker and smiles up at me. My insides feel like their melting and I suddenly can't remember why I'm at her locker. I run my hand through my hair nervously.

"Hey Conner. What's up?" she says, holding her books tightly against her chest.

"I…uhhh…wanted to talk to you about something." Deep breathes Conner. In. Out. Keep reminding yourself to breathe.

"Ok then Conner, go ahead." she says. Gosh, why does she have to make this seem like it is such a breeze? She doesn't have to be the asker, just the askie. Why does she have to be so amazingly gorgeous?

"Ok, here it goes," Deep breathe. "Doyouwanttogoonadatewithme?" I say in a rush. I wanted to get it all out before I lost my courage. I only hope she could understand.

"Do I want to what?" she says. Even her confused face makes my melted insides move around.

"I said, do you, maybe, sorta, wanna go out with me?" I say looking at my feet.

"Oh Conner! You're so silly! Of course I'll go out with you. Geez don't pop a lobe about it," she says, patting my shoulder lightly. "When?"

"Saturday? Around 6?" I ask tentatively.

"Definitely. I'll see you tomorrow Conner. Kelly'll kick my ass or leave without me if I don't hurry. Bye." she says, and quickly walks away. I start doing my victory dance, complete with jazz hands and some hand jive moves. I give a joyous holler once I know she's out of range. I basically run to soccer practice on a cloud. Can't wait until Saturday!

_Saturday Night 5:45 PM_

_Sarah's POV_

"Oh my gosh Kelly! I'm completely freaking out!" I say pacing back and forth. "I cannot believe that I am going on a date with Conner. Ahhh!" I'm trying hard not to pull my hair because it took like an hour to get it straight with little curls at the bottom.

"Chill out girl! You look fabulous, in all my clothes, but fabulous all the same," Kelly says.

"You sure it's not too sluttish or too formal for a date?" I didn't want to go in a dress or skirt, because that's over the top. I'm wearing a V-cut top with a camisole underneath so he isn't staring at my boobs the entire time, but I'm not sure that my tight jeans are too tight. They show off my lack off ass great, but I don't want him looking at my ass either.

"Dude, chill! You look hot! If I wasn't sure I'm straight I would seriously consider going gay for you girl!" We go downstairs, where Josh is waiting for Kelly, though he says he wants to make sure that I go safely to my date. What am I? Five? I don't need him babysitting me, but I let him have his little excuse so he could hang out with Kelly.

"Nice, lil sis," Josh says, giving his big brother ok that I'm not showing too much skin and that I'm allowed to leave the way I am. The doorbell rings and I nearly scream. I walk to the door, and open it. Conner looks so good in a white undershirt with a red button up with the top buttons undone, and a pair of jeans not showing his boxers.

"Bye guys. Cya later," I say, wanting to get away from Kelly giving me the thumbs up, while Josh seems rather annoyed at me for actually going on the date. He takes after Dr. O so much.

_Olive Gardens_

_Conner's POV_

We get seated and begin looking at the menu. We didn't talk much on the car ride here. I was too nervous to talk for fear of throwing up. We order our drinks and I put down my menu, already knowing what I'm going to get.

"Hey Conner, you wanna share a plate of fettuccini?" Sarah says. I had no idea Sarah would be the kind of girl to watch her carbs or anything. I don't want to look like a pig though. Maybe she's thinking the same thing. And I guess it doesn't hurt my cash if we share an entrée.

"Sure. You want ranch or Italian on the salad they're gonna bring us?" I hope she says ranch.

"Ranch," she says. The waiter comes and we order the salad and fettuccini. He brings us our drinks. Sarah got some weird cherry Italian soda thing. "You ever had one of these?" she says, indicating her soda.

"No. Are they any good?" It actually looks good.

"Yah. Really good. Have a taste," she says, handing my drink to me. I take a sip and hand it back to her. I don't look and see if she has it before I let go and it spills all over her shirt. I nearly die! I can't believe I'm already screwing up this date. Surprisingly she's laughing. I chuckle with her. The tension is finally broken. "I'm gonna go clean up, ok?"

"Yea sure, I'll wait here," Of course I'm gonna wait here! No, I'm going to go with her! This is the first date, I'm not going to go and try and help her clean her shirt in the bathroom on the first date! She returns moments later with no camisole on under her shirt. It's all I can do not to stare down her shirt.

"Sorry it took so long, I had to take off my camisole because it was soaked and was soaking through my shirt." she says, not looking at my face, knowing that I'm a guy. Our food arrives and we eat and laugh throughout the entire meal. We're finally back to our normal friendship. The soda spill seems to have opened everything back up. I pay for the meal, refusing to let her pay for half. We get back to the car and take off to the movies.

_The Movie Theater_

_Sarah's POV_

So dinner was a bit of a disaster. Hopefully the movie won't be any worse. Wisely we pick John Tucker Must Die (which I'm completely looking forward to seeing this Friday, sorry side note) so as not to make anything too serious. Conner says he needs to have popcorn and a drink at the movies so I pay for it, as he has paid for everything tonight. We get into the theater just as the opening credits play. We begin watching the movie as we eat our popcorn. We both reach for the popcorn at the same time and our hands touch. We both move our hands away. I put the bag on the floor when we both no longer want anymore. I can tell Conner wants to put his arm around me. It is so cute seeing him trying to be clever about it. He ends up for going with the yawn approach. For being so cute, I decide to give him a break for his nerves and put my head on his shoulders. Suddenly I feel like Conner is looking down at me. I know exactly what he is looking at.

"You know you should watch the movie," I say looking up into his face. He has the courtesy to blush furiously and stare completely at the movie. Whatever. He's a guy and if I was in his position I would try and cop a look. The movie is hilarious and we laugh the entire time. It ends and I realize the date is about to end. Is he going to try and kiss me at the door? Will he be a gentleman and only go for a hug? What if I want him to kiss me? We reach the door step.

"I had a really good time tonight Conner," I say shyly, looking at my feet.

"Me too Sarah. Well, goodnight," he says. I move in for a kiss, but he moves in for hug. We end up in this kiss-hug limbo and he ends up shaking my entire body, (lol Just Friends reference).

"Goodnight Conner," I say as I go inside the house. I hear outside, "God Conner you're such an idiot. Shake her to death why don't you?" I chuckle slightly at him. He is so adorable. I walk down the hall and see the last thing I thought I would ever see. Josh and Kelly are making out on the couch. "Oh my gosh!" I manage to gasp. I'm completely frozen in my spot. Josh and Kelly freeze like deer in the headlights. Guess tonight was a night for unexpected things to happen…

AN: So hope that was funny for you guys. Glad that I got more reviews. Hope I didn't lose you guys with my weird sense of humor. Hoping for more reviews again. Hoping for another chapter Thursday or Friday. New things between Josh and Kelly! And for TK fans, stuff is gonna happen between them next chapter!

Thanks to: Lavonne Adams, psav2005, Slytherin-Angel44, PinkRanger4Evr (for chapters 9 and 10, ps do you mean update soon? or update son?), redandblack 4eva, and pink-till-the-EnD for reviewing chapter 10! You guys keep me going!

Until next time, peace out!


	12. Marry Me

Disclaimer: Read chapter 1.

Summary: Several months after the last chapter. Its summer and it is time for some major change in the group.

Author's Note: So I figured I should tell people, in case you are expecting a lot of ranger action and cool fight scenes, there aren't going to be any unless they are super relevant. So hope that doesn't turn people off this story. So anyways enjoy this chapter…any TK fan will definitely love it!

Rated T for language and some minor adult situations.

Chapter 12: Marry Me (by No Doubt)

_Tommy's POV_

Summer is finally here! I finally don't have to worry about school and can spend more time with Kim and hopefully getting to know Sarah. Josh and I have always been close and have gotten quite a bit closer since I found out he was my actual son. He's gotten really close to Kim too since she moved in a few months ago. Sarah has been hanging around us more, but she still won't open up to either of us. Hopefully summer changes things.

Tonight, though, is my main focus. Tonight is the night I've been waiting for since the day I met Kim. I'm finally going to ask her to marry me. And I could not be any closer to losing my mind. Josh has told me that I have nothing to worry about because she is going to say yes and everything is going to be all good. I really hope she says yes because I have no idea what I'll do if she says no.

_Josh's POV_

So tonight is going to be a good night. Tommy is going to ask Kim to marry him, and I'm going to talk to Kelly about where our relationship stands. We've been friends but I know that I haven't been able to forget the kiss we shared that night after Sarah's date. I figure since the atmosphere is going to be romantic and open, this would be the best night to grow some balls and finally talk to her. I can't avoid it anymore.

Night finally comes and I am completely sweating bullets. She comes over with Sarah to have dinner at our house. I figure that I have to get it over with now, before I lose my courage.

"Hey Kelly, can I talk to you before dinner?" I say. Looking into her eyes makes it that much harder. Maybe I should just keep looking down.

"Sure, wanna take a walk or something?" she asks. I nod slowly.

"Hey dad, we'll be back in a few!" I yell.

"Dinner is in 10! Don't be late," he yells back and goes back to laughing about something with Kim and Jason. We walk out to the back yard and walk along a path in the forest. We stop suddenly.

"Kelly…" I start.

"Josh…" She says at the same time. We both start laughing.

"You first." We both say in unison.

"Ok Kelly, I'll go first," I take a deep breath. "I wanted to talk to you about that night that we kissed."

"Me too," she says, shyly looking at the ground. "It was a completely in the heat of the moment type of thing, right? We're just friends, right?" she says, flashing that million dollar smile at me. Usually that's all it takes to make my heart soar, but it feels like my heart is shattering.

"Ye..Yeah. We're just friends," I say trying to smile but failing miserably. "I…I think we need to get back to the house," I say walking back towards the house. That just went fabulous.

_Back at the House…_

_Tommy's POV_

Dinner has been going great so far. Sarah and Kelly always know how to keep things fun, but for some reason Josh hasn't said anything the entire time. He looks real sad. I feel so selfish that I don't really have the extra mind space to think about that. It's finally time for me to ask Kim to marry me.

I tap my wine glass nervously with my spoon. "Uhh, everyone, I have something I'd like to say," I look down at Kim and she looks at me with a confused look. "Kim, there's something I'd like to say to you. I've been waiting for this day since the day I met you. I love you with all my heart and can't live without knowing that you're mine and no one elses," I kneel down on one knee before her and take the ring I got out of pocket. It's a pink diamond surrounded by white diamonds to signify the colors we had when we declared our love for each other. I look up and see she is crying. I choke back tears of my own. "Kim, will you marry me?"

She turns her head and I nearly faint. "Well? Will you? Kim?" She turns around and flashes me that radiant smile of hers.

"I didn't want to make it too easy for you! Of course I will marry you!" I jump up and place the ring on her finger. I crush my lips to hers and twirl her around. The others come up and congratulate us. It feels like a million pound weight has been taken off my chest. It's the most amazing feeling in the world. Now all that's left is planning the wedding…

AN: Ok so the next chapters are going to be about the wedding plans, Conner and Sarah, and why did Kelly reject Josh? I'm also thinking about making Kim and/or Kelly rangers. Lemme know in your reviews if you guys think that is a good idea! Drop me some cool reviews. Anyways, sorry that this will be my last chapter until at least Tuesday or Monday night depending on if I have time. So stick with me loyal fans.

Thanks to: Slytherin-Angel44, Lavonne Adams, supernaturallylost, PinkRanger4Evr, and pink-till-the-EnD for reviewing chapter 11! You guys are like the jelly to my peanut butter! Thanks for keeping me going!

Until next time, peace out! Love to everyone!


	13. Unbreak My Heart

Disclaimer: Read chapter 1.

Summary: The next day after the proposal and one ranger goes to great lengths to save the heart of her best friend and her brother and new rangers…?

Author's Note: So everyone who reviewed wanted to know why Kelly rejected Josh, and it is explained in this chapter. So hoping that you guys enjoy this next chapter even though it is very sad…but hopefully not too sad.

Rated T for language and some minor adult situations.

Chapter 13: Un-break My Heart (by Toni Braxton)

_Sarah's POV_

Josh was awfully quiet at dinner last night. I thought he would be happy after finally talking to Kelly, but maybe he lost his courage half way through his confession.

I decide to get to the bottom of it. I go to Dr. O's house and am greeted warmly by Kim. I'm steadily growing fonder of her. She says she and Jason are going for a walk and I tell her that if Dr. O comes back from the store I'll be sure and tell him. I knock gently on Josh's door. I hear him strumming his guitar but he tells me to come in anyway.

"Hey bro," I say sitting next to him.

"Hey sis," he replies with a big sigh.

"What's the matter? You've been so down and quiet since last night," I say putting my arm around him in a sisterly way.

"Nothing," he says in a way that clearly suggests that something is wrong.

"Bull shit," I say in a matter of fact way.

"I hate how women think they know everything," he says, rolling his eyes.

"That's because we do. Now you're not fooling me, so either spill or I'm going to bug you until you do," I say in my smug way.

"Kelly rejected me," he says, looking at his feet.

"What? She likes you, I know it," I say, a shocked look on my face. I know she likes him no matter what she said.

"Well maybe next time you should be completely sure before I put myself on the line again. I'm just glad she didn't allow me to tell her how I felt before she turned me down because then it would have been very awkward," he says running his hand through his short brown hair. I can tell this hurt him so much.

"Well I know she likes you. I know it! I'm going to get to the bottom of this…you wait!" I say going to his door and going to my car. It's time to figure out why Kelly turned Josh down…

_Meanwhile…_

_Kim's POV_

"I can't believe that my little sis is getting married," Jason says as we walk along the forest path behind our house.

"I'm still a little shocked myself," I say with a small laugh.

"You know that I'll always be here for you…I do live right down the hall. If you ever get in a fight with Tommy, let me know and A) I'll kill him and B) You can have my bed and I'll sleep on the couch or something," he says. Gosh I love having a brother like this.

"Thanks buddy," We continue walking in a mutual silence. Suddenly we're both surrounded by tyrannadrones. "I knew the silence couldn't last," I say taking a defensive stance, seeing Jason do the same out of the corner of my eye. We try and fight the creatures off, but we find ourselves outnumbered. I feel four grab me simultaneously and I'm being transported through a weird green portal. Jason lands next to me and we find ourselves in front of the monster I've come to find is Mesagog with his two goons, Elsa and Zeltrax.

"What do you want Mesagog?" Jason said, using defiance as his defense mechanism.

"I'm here to use you two against our dear ranger friends. I've seen how much you mean to them, especially our favorite black ranger. So you're going to be a little experiment of ours. Hook them to the machine," Mesagog says, ordering his goons to do his bidding. I do not like how this is going. We're strapped to a table and bonded to it. Elsa straps a silver bracelet to my wrist that has a pink gem in it while Zeltrax straps a silver bracelet to Jason wrist that has a green gem in it. I recognize them as dino gems and realize we may be in deep shit here. I feel power coursing through my veins and suddenly I feel dark. It feels like the time I was evil when Divatox was still around.

"Rise my evil rangers," Mesagog commands. I break my binds, having an uncontrollable need to serve him. Jason and I kneel before him.

"What is your bidding my master?" Jason says.

"We only live to serve you master," I say.

"Destroy the rangers!" Mesagog commands. We nod and leave through an invisaportal.

_Meanwhile…_

_Sarah's POV_

I go back to my house. I march to Kelly's room and nearly bust down the door. "Kelly, you owe me an explanation!" I say very angrily.

"About what?" She says, standing up and getting angry because of my anger.

"Why in the hell did you tell Josh that you wanted to stay 'just friends'?" I demand.

"Oh…that," she says, sitting back down and looking sad. She always makes it hard to stay mad at her.

"Yeah…that," I say sitting next to her.

"I know I can't lie to you," she says, and I nod in agreement. She has known me long enough to know that she can't ever lie to me. "Remember when I told you about Anthony and what happened between us when I was 6?"

"Yeah I remember, I kicked his ass and got suspended because of him," I say, remembering what happened. He was our best guy friend. He was much closer to Kelly then me, but we were the unofficial Three Musketeers. One day Kelly came home from his house very sad and she wouldn't talk. Then she wouldn't hang out with him anymore. It took her years for her to finally open up to me and tell me what had happened that day. I didn't talk to Anthony very much after that day, but I immediately found him when I found out what he had done. He had raped Kelly. I couldn't believe that the best guy friend I had ever had was a rapist!

"Yeah, well ever since Anthony, I just can't trust guys anymore. I really like Josh, but I really liked Anthony and look what happened with him!" she says with tears in her eyes.

"Kelly, Josh would never do that! He's one of the best people I know, and now that I look back at it, Anthony was a creep. He was always looking at girls bending over in skirts. Josh is not Anthony, and not all guys are creeps like Anthony. You have to give love a chance! It's the only way you'll ever find out and I know that you want to! Give him a chance Kelly! And don't think I'm telling you to get over what happened, but not all guys are like that," I say grabbing her hand. She smiles at me. Of course my communicator takes this moment to go off. I look at her and she nods. She is the only one who I knew I could trust with my secret.

"Sarah here," I speak into the communicator.

"We have trouble here, get to the lab asap," Dr. O responds.

"I'm on my way," I give Kelly a quick hug and run to my car, driving to his house. Once all the rangers are there he begins to brief us on the situation.

"Guys, I don't know how to say this, but we have a new threat on our hands," Dr. O says, clearly very distraught.

"What's going on Dr. O?" I say, speaking for the group.

"Evil rangers," he says unable to speak anymore.

Holy shit…

AN: Okay, so the whole Kim and Jason becoming evil rangers was a last second thing. I knew Kim was going to become a ranger in this one but I added Jason as almost an afterthought cuz I love him and he's been pretty much absent since the first couple chapters. So hope you guys like the idea…leave a review. Hope the whole rape thing wasn't too heavy or offensive to anybody but now everyone who wondered knows why Josh was rejected. Next chapter will focus on the fight between the rangers and the evil rangers which will be my horrid attempt at writing action but will be intense. Any whoo… Look out for the next chapter during Thursday of Friday.

Thanks to: Slytherin-Angel44, Lavonne Adams, psav2005, redandblack 4eva (hope you like Jason as a ranger as well!), Lelen, supernaturallylost, and butt3rflykiss89 (sorry about the shortness and predictability, didn't know how to make it longer or more unique) for reviewing chapter 12! You guys are the Mr. Salt to my Mrs. Pepper… (lol Blue Clues reference, I'm such a dork!)

Until next time ya'll peace out and drop a review! Your all awesome!


	14. What Would You Do?

Disclaimer: Read chapter 1.

Summary: One ranger has to fight the two people he loves most in order to save them and the world from evil.

Author's Note: So I was a little disappointed by the few reviews I got but I'm posting this chapter anyways. I'm working hard to try and put chapters out but they might slow down because I have to do the work part of my homework because I already did the reading and school starts Aug. 23rd so it's crunch time and my dad is on my ass to finish. Please stick with me! And now, enjoy the chapter and please don't hate me for how bad my action scenes are! P.S. Ranger zords and weapons are explained more in this chapter so if anyone was wondering what zord or weapon Sarah or Josh has because they aren't rangers in the show, this is where it'll become more clear. P.S.S I just realized and must have spaced cuz I made Josh and Jason green rangers so Jason will be gold like he was before. Sorry for the mistake I totally didn't even catch it. So NOW enjoy the chapter! lol

Rated T for language and some minor adult situations.

Chapter 14: What Would You Do? (by City High)

_Conner's POV_

Just when I thought things were going good and everything was going to be alright, Dr. O drops a huge bomb on us. Evil power rangers? I never thought we would have to face any like some of the other ranger teams had to.

"From experience, I know this is going to take everything we've got. Are you guys with me?" Dr. O asks, putting his hand out.

Without hesitation both Sarah and I put our hands in, soon followed by Josh, Kira, and Ethan.

"Ready guys?" I say, as the leader of these rangers. "Dino Thunder Power Up Ha!" We morph into our 6 colors and get onto our various transportation vehicles, (the Raptor Cycles, Ethan's Hover Cycle, and Dr. O's ATV). We arrive at the park where Dr. O found the evil rangers to be. We find them no where in sight.

"Be alert everyone, evil rangers don't play fair," Dr. O says, carefully dismounting his bike. We all follow suit.

"There here somewhere," Josh says. "I can feel them."

"Duck!" Sarah suddenly screams. We all duck fast and I can feel the blasts that fly over our heads.

"Damn it, we forgot about the psychic one," I hear a female voice say behind us. The voice sounds vaguely familiar. I turn around carefully and see the pink and green ranger standing behind us. We both charge at the same time and the battle begins. Sarah, Kira and I are fighting against the pink ranger while Ethan, Josh and Dr. O are fighting the green rangers.

_Sarah's POV_

_Pink Ranger Battle_

The battle rages on. Punches and kicks are all blocked by this pink bitch, so we have to use our weapons.

"Tyranna Staff," Conner says.

"Ptera Grips," Kira says.

"Drago Sword," I say.

"Oh, you guys don't want to play anymore? Fine, Stego Blade!" The Pink Ranger says. A long pink sword with huge teeth is called to her. We begin fighting once more, slashing and swinging, making little progress. This ranger knows what she is doing. "You rangers are pathetic!" she says, mocking us. With one huge swing of her sword she slashes us all, causing us all to de-morph and fall to the ground.

_Tommy's POV_

_Gold Ranger Battle_

Even though it seems like this would be a clearly easily won match, this guy is keeping up with us. He matches us punch for punch and kick for kick. His moves seem familiar to me, and he can anticipate even the most sophisticated moves of mine. We finally have no choice and call forth our weapons.

"Tricera Shield," Ethan says.

"Brachio Staff," I say.

"Cephala Daggers," Josh says.

"You guys wanna play? I'm game!" The Gold Ranger says. "Ankylo Axe!" A golden hatchet looking item appears in his hands. It reminds me of the one Zack used to have back when he was the Black ranger. He is able to knock out Josh and Ethan with his axe, making them de-morph, leaving only me against him. Suddenly I am knocked off my feet by the pink ranger. I guess she was able to defeat the other rangers. She steps on my throat, cutting off most of my air and I lay there un-moving.

"You are a worthy opponent black ranger. It is sad that your rangers are not. 'Tis a shame they will not be able to save you!" The Gold Ranger says, raising his axe above his head. Though I struggle to get up, the pink ranger has her foot firmly planted on my neck. I continue struggling, knowing it is no use. The axe is dropping closer and closer to my body…

Suddenly out of no where I see a figure dart across the grass and tackle both the pink and gold rangers. I spring to my feet and see that it is Sarah. I dart over and help her up, though not quick enough. The gold ranger slices her arm and blood trickles down the side. She bites back a scream and kicks the weapon out of his hand. Picking it up she uses the sonic ability it has and aims it at both rangers. The pain knocks them both over and causes them to de-morph. I nearly faint in shock of who the evil rangers are.

"No fucking way," I whisper. "Kim? Jason?" I de-morph to make sure it isn't my suit playing tricks with my sight.

"Are you going to cry pathetic black ranger?" Kim says, coldly. I see none of the Kim I know in the cold black eyes of the person standing in front of me.

"You always were a sucker for having to fight your friends Tommy," Jason says, laughing cruelly. "You couldn't defeat me when I was possessed by Maligore, and now you have to have your other rangers fight your battles. Come on Tommy, fight your own battles for once!" he says, fire gleaming in his eyes. The anger builds up in me and I run at him throwing a punch that he easily dodges. We begin fighting, though each of us knows each other's moves so well that neither makes much progress. "Is that the best you've got Tommy?" he says, mocking me. I go to punch him but end up punching this weird shield thing. "You're not the only one whose dino gem has given them powers," he says.

"Well then I guess I'll fight fire with fire," I say and disappear quickly. I drop down and do a spin kick, knocking him off his feet. He lands with an oomph.

"I guess I under estimated you Tommy," he says.

"I guess you did Jason," I say reappearing over him. "It doesn't have to be like this. You don't have to be evil Jason! You can fight it, don't let it consume you!" I say looking down at him. For a minute it seems like I've gotten through to him but then he lets out an almost demonic scream and leaps up, wrapping his hands around my throat and slamming me into the nearest tree.

"I don't need to hear your stupid preacher crap Tommy, I'm stronger than I ever thought possible! Why fight the evil when it makes me more powerful than you? Finally everyone will see that you're not the best ranger Tommy! I will always know that this is the day that I destroyed Tommy Oliver!" Jason says in demonic voice, tightening his hold on my throat.

_Meanwhile…_

_Sarah's POV_

I see Kim looking like she wants to join the fight between Dr. O and Jason so I decide that I have no choice but to intervene.

"I don't think so Kim," I say, jumping in front of her, taking a defensive stance.

"What a waste of my time," she says, throwing a punch, which I dodge easily. I kick out and she grabs my leg, flipping me over. I land on my back hard, knocking the wind out of me. "Pathetic. Tommy really did create the most worthless rangers I've ever seen," she says, laughing coldly. I see her start to walk away and freeze her feet. She nearly falls over. "So you have power? Well so do I!" she yells and I feel myself hurling towards a tree. I slam into it and cry out on impact. "I can't believe that my own daughter turned out to be this worthless," she says, her eyes turning into slits and she begins laughing even more manically when she sees the hurt look on my face. I feel hatred coursing through my body.

"I hate you," I barely whisper.

"Oh no, what will I do? How will I ever go on if you hate me?" she mocks.

I stand up, feeling more hatred coursing through me with each passing moment. I feel my feet lifting off the ground, my arms lift up. Power runs up and down my body. My eyes dilate and turn completely black. (think of Jean's powers in X-men 3 if you've seen it). Power flows out and I feel it hitting her with full strength. She screams in agony and her screams only fuel me more.

_Josh's POV_

I wake up and feel like I've been hit by a bus. I feel like wind is hitting my body. I look around and see one of the freakiest things I've ever seen. Sarah looks almost demonic and I see her trying to kill Kim. I stand up quickly and fight off the dizziness and begin running like crazy. As I get closer I feel pain running through me. I run through the pain and reach Sarah. I pull her down, which messes up her focus and her eyes return to normal. Kim looks like she is in serious pain but looks fine on the outside.

"What are you doing Sarah" I say, holding her back because she is trying to go after Kim again.

"She's the evil pink ranger stupid! She tried to kill me and Dr. O," she says, continuing to struggle against me. Suddenly she gets this far off look on her face (think That's So Raven, kind of thing) and I know she's having a premonition. The look of horror on her face after tells me it was nothing good. She breaks my grip on her arms and runs off to the right.

_Sarah's POV_

I run as fast as I can. My premonition will not come true! I will not let Dr. O die! I reach the tree and see Jason choking Dr. O to death. I see Dr. O becoming slightly limp in his grasp. I run up behind Jason and karate chop the pressure point on the back of his neck, causing him to become unconscious. His grip slacks and he falls and I free Dr. O from his grasp. I feel for a pulse on Dr. O and find none. I immediately go into my CPR training and give him chest compressions followed by breathing. I do this for a minute before he finally awakens with a start, gasping for air. I see Kim limping to the side of me to Jason. I see Dr. O's hurt face. This has got to be the lowest thing Mesagog has ever done.

"Next time, you won't be so lucky rangers," Kim says, upon reaching Jason. She opens up an invisaportal behind her.

"I will always love you Kim," Dr. O says, just as she disappears through the portal. I hope he got through to her…

AN: Hate it? Love it? Hope my terrible action stuff didn't suck and hope the story wasn't too confusing. Anyways hoping for more reviews and I'll have the next chapter up soon because I don't have much to do until Tuesday.

Thanks to: Slyherin-Angel44, Lavonne Adams, psav2005, and redandblack 4eva for reviewing chapter 13! You guys are the rock to my roll!

Until next time peace out ya'll!


	15. What Hurts The Most

Disclaimer: Read chapter 1.

Summary: New powers cause problems and more fun with evil rangers.

Author's Note: I got the impression that most people thought that because Kim and Jason are evil together that they are going to hook up or something…but I am a dedicated Tommy/Kim fan and refuse to have them be with anyone but each other. Sorry for the slow update, writer's block, homework and going to my grandma's got me distracted. Anyways I have to change another thing in the storyline, Sarah and Kelly are not sisters and Sarah was adopted by another family but her and Kelly are still best friends and live next door to each other. I thought of a good storyline but had to change that for it to work. Sorry for that, hope it doesn't throw anybody off. Now onto the chapter.

Rated T for language and some minor adult situations.

Chapter 15: What Hurts the Most (by Rascal Flatts)

_Kim's POV_

Sitting in this bunk it feels like I'm being torn in two. Those last words from Tommy are haunting me. I'm evil. His love shouldn't be affecting me like this, but with each minute that passes I feel it pulling at my heart. I feel less evil and more love coming through. It feels like knives coursing through my body, and is the greatest pain I've ever felt. I cry out softly in pain and tears well up in my eyes. The pain increases as I think back to memories of Tommy and me, bringing up stronger feelings of love. I scream as the pain peaks, then recedes. I feel like my old self. I have to get back to Tommy and help them get through to Jason. I walk down the hall like I'm still my bitchy, evil self, though I'm still in pain from Sarah's new power that she used on me, and open an invisaportal. Time to find Tommy…

_Meanwhile…_

_Sarah's POV_

The whole way back to Dr. O's house I can feel them watching me. Everyone swears I'm going to blow up or something. It's a little annoying. We get to Dr. O's house and I sit on the couch. Josh sits next to me but Dr. O stands in front of me with a very pissed off look on his face.

"What the hell do you think you were doing tonight?" he nearly shouts.

"What are you talking about?" I say, actually confused, not faking it for once.

"Were you trying to kill Kim? We're not trying to kill them, we're trying to save them Sarah!" he says.

"No I wasn't trying to kill her! I didn't even know I had that power! And hello? If I didn't try and defend myself she would have killed me!" I say standing up and facing him. "I'm sorry that my new power almost killed her but how was I supposed to know what this power was going to do? Once I started using my power I didn't even know what I was doing! So don't try and make me sound like I'm the bad guy!"

"You nearly killed my fiancée Sarah! Stop trying to make it sound like you had no control over what you did! You were stupid and reckless out there and not only could you have killed Kim but you could've killed the rest of us!" he says, furious anger glinting in his eyes. I can't believe the shit coming out of his mouth.

"You know Dr. O, you have always had a real problem for running your mouth when you're angry," I say. Though I try to fight it tears well up in my eyes. I feel my eyes dilate and fight hard to stop the rising anger in me. I turn away.

"Sarah, your eyes are dilating," Josh says, saying the obvious.

"I know Josh," I say, walking towards the door. I yank it open fiercely. "Oh, and by the way Dr. O, you're welcome," I say angrily.

"And why is that?" he says.

"For saving your fucking life!" I retort and slam the door behind me. I realize I don't have my car so I begin walking to my house. I feel the wind whipping behind me and know that my anger is only fueling my power. I can only hope that I don't see anyone along the path.

_Josh's POV_

I can only gape openly at Dr. O. How could he possibly be so mean?

"Dr. O, what were you thinking? You really need to learn not to run your mouth so much! All you can think of is that Kim was nearly killed. Did you ever think that Kim nearly killed Sarah? Or did you think of the fact that she saved us all, including you? You need to check what you say dad!" I say, angry at his stupid behavior. He looks like a sad puppy. I storm upstairs to my room and hear Conner, Kira, and Ethan leave behind me.

_Kim's POV_

I land near Tommy's house and feel a wind nearby. I know that wind though…

"Sarah?" I yell over the wind. She turns around and gets into a defensive position. "No, please just listen," I say, holding up my hands in a you-win position. She calms down and the wind fades but she doesn't let go of her defensive pose.

"What do you want? Here to make me feel even worse to try and get me to kill you again so Dr. O will hate me even more?" she says, her eyes dilating slightly.

"Look Sarah, I'm sorry for what I said. And I know that a stupid sorry isn't enough and that what I said probably screwed up what little progress we were making, but I really need your help. Tommy saying that he loved me broke the evil that the gem had on me but now I'm going to need yours and Josh's powers to break the hold on Jason. I think together you two may have enough strength to break his evil spell. Please Sarah, I wouldn't ask you unless I needed your help," I say, pleading. I see her think quickly.

"Fine. Let's get it over with," she says, walking with me up the front steps. I walk in the front door and Tommy jumps up off the couch and gets into a defensive position.

"Handsome, it's me again," I say smiling. He relaxes and walks over to me and hugs me close. God I love how even his hugs make me weak in the knees. Sarah walks upstairs and walks down with Josh a few moments later.

"Ok, Kim, exactly what do you need us to do," Josh says sitting down on the couch. Sarah stands near the stairs and purposefully looks away from Tommy. Apparently I missed something.

"I need you to focus on breaking the evil hold on Jason," I say. "I'm not exactly sure what you'll need to do but I don't know your powers as well as you guys do."

"How do we lure Jason out? They may be reluctant to bring him out now that you've been able to break the spell and escape," Sarah says.

"We give him exactly what they want," I say, looking up at Tommy

"Oh no! I'm not going to be the bait for this…I already know how much power this new Jason has and I'm not about to be stupid and try and face him again," Tommy says, holding out his hands and shaking his head.

"You won't actually fight him, just lure him out. Sarah and Josh will take care of the rest. Please handsome?" I say batting my eyelashes and pouting, giving him my best sad puppy face. I see him caving…

"Fine! But if I die, it's on your head Kim," he says. We plan out what we're going to do. Tommy morphs and we head to the park. He stands in the park and I sit waiting in the car. Josh and Sarah hide behind a nearby tree and wait. Finally after nearly a half hour he shows up.

_Tommy's POV_

"Apparently me killing you once wasn't enough for you Tommy-boy," Jason sneers behind his gold helmet. He goes to punch me and I block it. We begin fighting and I wonder why Josh and Sarah haven't come out yet.

_Sarah's POV_

I stand, impatiently waiting for Jason to show his face, wondering why I'm going to save Tommy's ungrateful ass once again. I should've let him die with the way he jumped down my throat. I hear Jason's voice and step out from the tree with Josh when suddenly I'm on the ground.

"Silly ranger, didn't think we'd come here without a plan to help Jason did you?" I hear Elsa's voice say from above me. I spring back to my feet and hear Josh fighting next to me.

"Stupid rangers, we are not as stupid as you think we are," I hear Zeltrax say. I begin fighting with Elsa.

_Kim's POV_

I see that our plan has been foiled and quickly morph. I run over and help Tommy double team Jason, seeing that he wasn't fairing so well. We fight brutally for several minutes with us not making much progress against Jason's power.

_Josh's POV_

I fight Zeltrax while I hear Sarah fighting Elsa beside me. We fight as hard as we can, knowing that we may be the only thing that can stop him. I feel a gust of wind and brace myself. Zeltrax goes flying into a tree with Elsa following right behind.

"I figure that would be the quickest way to get rid of them," Sarah says, walking over to me. I see her eyes trying to return to normal but she only succeeds in getting them to a semi-dilated state. "Come on Josh, someone has to save their sorry butts," Sarah says, running towards the battle between Dr. O, Jason and Kim.

_Sarah's POV_

I still have no idea what I'm doing. Why help a person who blames you for everything and a person who thinks you're a worthless daughter? We reach the battle and I grab Josh's hand.

"Dr. O, Kim, move!" I scream. They somersault out of the way and we begin channeling out energy. Jason turns to us and dimorphs from the initial power blast. Good, it'll be easier to save him without the ranger suit. We start flowing more energy back to him to break the spell, but stagger back when our own power hits us.

"Forget that I have powers too?" Jason says, smiling evilly. He smile disappears, however when his shield flies out of his hands and into Kim's. He looks at her shocked.

"What's that Jason, forget I have powers too?" Kim mocks. I smile gratefully. "Now!" We combine our power again and focus on the power again. We hear him groan and scream.

"Stop!" he yells, falling to his knees, grabbing his head. We feel the hold becoming weaker and then it's gone.

"He should be fine," I say slightly winded. Major power surges always take energy from me. Kim and Dr. O run over to him and help him up. He looks like he's in pain, but it's better than him being evil.

"Guys?" Jason says looking at Dr. O.

"We'll talk later Jase, let's just get you first," Dr. O says, putting one of Jason's arms around his shoulder, lifting him up. Josh goes over and does the same on the other side and they begin walking him to the car.

"Hey Josh, I'll see you later, I'm going home," I say waving goodbye.

"You sure?" he says, stopping for a second.

"Yeah, I don't want to spend anymore time at that house then I need to," I say, fighting off the tears that want to come out, looking Dr. O straight in the eye. I see the hurt there and I feel victorious on the inside.

And now there are 8…

AN: Hope you guys like it, I'm hoping to get the next chapter out soon, but I have homework to do and I'm determined to get a 100 finish on Final Fantasy X-2 to see the other ending that it has…So please stick with me everyone and don't hate me. Hope nobody hated how out of character it seemed that Tommy was, I just thought anyone would be initially mad at that kind of situation. Anyways I have a really good idea of how Kim, Tommy, Josh, Sarah and Jason are going to become one big "happy" family.

Thanks to: BellaCordelia, Slytherin-Angel44, Lavonne Adams, psav2005, Lelen, pink-till-the-EnD, supernaturallylost, and butt3rflykiss89 for reviewing chapter 14! You guys are the Lady to my Tramp! lol!

Until next time loyal readers, peace out!


	16. I'm Not Moving

Disclaimer: Read chapter 1.

Summary: Bad news can sometimes bring about good things.

Author's Note: Ok so I'm trying to crank out as many chapters as I can before I go back to school so people won't be mad when I can only put out one or two chapters for a whole week. Anyways, hoping you guys are digging the story, enjoy this chapter.

Rated T for language and some minor adult situations.

Chapter 16: I'm Not Moving (by Phil Collins)

_Sarah's POV_

Summer vacation. The absolute best time of the year, by far. No homework, no teachers, just chilling non-stop with friends and doing whatever the hell I want. I'm starting to get nervous about my senior year but I'm enjoying summer while I can. Kim and Dr. O have set their wedding date: December 16th. Kim asked me to be a bridesmaid, which I thought was pretty cool. I said yes, because she is my mom and we have been getting closer ever since she became a ranger. Jason finally moved out, thinking it would be weird living with a married couple. He found an apartment a couple blocks away and still hangs out pretty much all the time at Dr. O's house.

I wake up at noon on a Sunday afternoon and go downstairs. I go about my day doing pretty much nothing. After dinner my parents, (in case you all missed it, Sarah and Kelly are not sisters but neighbors, Sarah was adopted by the Josephs) say that we need to have a family meeting.

"So, what's up?" I say. "I was thinking of heading to Haley's for a while."

"We have some bad news honey," my mom says. Never start a sentence like that; all it does is make people nervous.

"What's going on?" I say, wanting to know but not wanting to know at the same time.

"We're moving in two weeks. My boss needs me in Chicago, so he's paying for us to move. It pays better and the house is being paid for. I had no choice but to take the job," my dad says. I blink several times, my mouth wide open.

"You've got to be joking, right?" I say, barely able to speak.

"I wish we we're honey," my mom says, trying to grab my hand. I stand up and run my hand through my hair. "We need to start packing; we leave two weeks from today."

"I need to get some air," I say, walking out the front door and walking next door. Tears are gathering in my eyes. I can't leave! Life was just starting to become really good. I knock on Kelly's door. Her mom answers.

"Hey Jen, is Kelly home?" I ask, trying to fight the tears back.

"No she isn't hun. Are you ok?" she asks all concerned. I say I'm fine and go off to Conner's house. He isn't home, so I finally give up trying to put off going to Dr. O's house. I avoid it as much as I can because I can't stand to be around him anymore than I need to. I knock on the door and unfortunately Dr. O answers the door. By now tears have been streaming down my face and my mascara is ruined.

"What's the matter?" he asks. I ignore his question.

"Is Josh home?" I ask. He nods and I walk inside. Josh is sitting on the couch and stands up when he sees me crying.

"What happened Sarah?" he asks, leading me to the couch. We sit down.

"I'm m-m-moving," I stutter though my tears.

"You're what?" Josh, Dr. O and Kim say at the same time.

"My p-parents said we're moving in t-two w-w-weeks," I say, barely able to speak. "I c-can't go! I have s-so much h-here!" I say, my tears beginning to fade. I wipe my eyes in frustration.

"You're moving? No way, dude!" Josh says, wide eyed and clearly pissed off.

"Yeah, that's what I said. I mean I have my real family, Conner, my friends, being a ranger and being a senior. How can I just up and leave! I can't do it! I don't think I can make it in a new place after all the stuff that has happened this year!" I stand up and pace as I say this, running my hands through my hair again and again. "This isn't fair!" I say, crossing my hands across my chest, tapping my foot on the ground impatiently.

"Where are you moving to? You're still going to be in the wedding, right?" Kim asks.

"Unless I can afford a ticket from Chicago, then no," I say softly and see her face fall. Just another reason to be pissed at moving. "Fuck!" I scream, then cover my mouth when I just realize that I cussed in front of my ex-science teacher. "I'm sorry," I say with a small grin.

"It's ok, don't apologize," Kim says, laughing slightly. "Chicago?" she adds.

"Yeah. Chicago. Hey if you guys don't mind, I'm going to try and find Kelly," I say.

"No problem, sis," Josh says, standing up and giving me a hug. I drive off to Haley's and find that he's there. By now it's about 8 and I find Kelly there. We chill until Haley closes up at 11 because it's the summer. Kelly is super bummed I'm moving. We both cry a little bit and sit and reminisce about all our good times, laughing and crying more. She decides to ask her parents if I can stay with them for at least my senior year. I hope that it works. I call Conner's cell and find that he is at home. I ask if I can come over for a little while and he says it's fine. I say goodbye to Kelly and head over to Conner's. I knock on the door.

"Hey Conner," I say with a small, sad smile. I hug him and love the way his arms feel around me. I lean back and kiss him. We go inside and sit on his couch.

"So what's up Sarah? I've been freaking out since you called me," Conner says, facing me and grabbing my hands.

_Conner's POV_

"I'm moving in two weeks to Chicago," she says. It feels like I've been hit in the gut. "I felt like I had to tell you because I figure we're going to have to…to break up when I leave," she says, choking up a bit on the last part.

"I don't want to break up," I say firmly.

"You should be free to date when I'm 2,000 miles away. I don't want you to feel tied down by me," she says looking down, a few tears leaking out.

"Tied down? How could you think that I would feel tied down by that?" I say tilting her head up so she sees the conviction in my eyes.

"I'm not going to be around and a bunch of other girls will. I don't want you to feel guilty if you get the temptation to be with the other girls. This is easier," she says, biting her lips to try and choke back her sob.

"Sarah, I love you," I say, confessing it to her for the first time. I've wanted to wait until the perfect moment and this just felt like it. Her face lights up. "I don't want any other girl but you, ok?" I kiss her softly on the lips.

"I love you too Conner," she nearly whispers. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You were just trying to do what you thought was right. It just happens to be wrong," I say, laughing a little bit. She chuckles. We lay down on the couch next to each other and talk for about an hour, with her crying quite a bit. Before I know it, both of us have fallen asleep.

_Meanwhile_

_Kim's POV_

"Tommy, we have to do something. No matter what has happened between all of us, she is still our daughter and an important part in a lot of people's lives. We can't just stand by and watch her move to Chicago," I say, pacing around our bedroom.

"What should we do Kim?" Tommy says, clearly frustrated. I've been ranting ever since Sarah left and it must be annoying. I just can't see her go.

"I don't know, but we have to do something," I nearly yell.

"Besides adopting her ourselves, there is nothing I can think of doing, but she would never want to live here. She hates me," Tommy says.

"That may have been the smartest thing I've ever heard you say!" I squeal. I run over to him and hug him. He looks shocked. "If she has to pick between moving and living here I think she'll put up with you," I say, smiling brightly. "We'll have to talk to her parents and stuff, but I think we have a plan!" Now to put the plan into motion…

AN: Ok another chapter down! Hope ya'll like it! Leave me a review! Life is going to be very hectic this week so hopefully everyone will stick with me if updating becomes slow. I'm determined to finish this story cuz I never finish the stories I begin. Next chapter should be good, and hope you all liked the little Conner/ Sarah moment!

Thanks to: Lavonne Adams, Slytherin-Angel44, supernaturallylost and BellaCordelia (you'll just have to wait and read hehehe!) You guys are the Yuna to my Tidus, (Final Fantasy stuff, lol I'm frickin' obsessed! I let you guys be the girl, lol!)

Until next time, peace out and drop a review!


	17. Make Up My Mind

Disclaimer: Read chapter 1.

Summary: All you need is family to get you through anything…

Author's Note: So school starts next Wednesday and I should be able to put up some chapters the first week of school and the first weekend but after that it's mostly going to be weekends. I might be able to work on the chapters but they might not get out until the weekends. Anyways, enjoy this next chapter!

Rated T for language and some minor adult situations.

Chapter 17: Make Up My Mind (by Lemonheads)

_Sarah's POV_

I wake up as sunlight streams onto my face. I yawn and stretch before realizing there is an arm around my waist. Trying to turn to look at what's going on, I fall off the couch and land on my face.

"Ow!" I say, muffled by the couch.

"Wha-Whozzat?" Conner mumbles sleepily. He looks down as I'm sitting up, running a hand through my hair and trying not to blush. "Hey down there," he says, smiling.

"Hey," I say smiling back. "So, uh, I guess we fell asleep, huh?" I say.

"Yeah, I guess so. Sorry if this is making you uncomfortable," he says. God his smile would make me feel ok if I had just found out that my kitten had been run over. Ok maybe not but close enough.

"No, I just never wanted you to have to see what I look like in the morning, before I put on my make up and all that jazz," I say, trying to laugh. He chuckles.

"Girls are so funny with that. Sarah, you're beautiful no matter what, ok? Don't think you need all that make up junk to make you beautiful. So, should you call your parents?…I don't want them to think you're dead or something," he says, handing me a phone.

"Oh shit! I forgot about my parents, they're going to kill me! I have to get home!" I say, getting my stuff together. I kiss Conner, which turns into another kiss. I finally pull myself away and drive home.

_Meanwhile_

_Kim's POV_

We arrived at around 11 at the Joseph residence. We decided it would be better to confront them earlier in the morning, seeing as how we didn't know what time they go to work or anything like that. We knocked and they invited us in. They served us coffee.

"So what can we help you with?" Bill, Sarah's dad, asked.

"We heard about you moving to Chicago," I start. "Has Sarah told you about us?" I'm worried that they may not know that we are Sarah's real parents.

"Yes, she did. We know that you are her real parents. Can we get to the point of this? I need to try and find where that daughter of mine is," Barbara, Sarah's mother, says.

"Well, seeing as how this is Sarah's senior year and with everything she has here in Reefside…" I begin, not sure how to ask this question.

"We want to adopt Sarah," Tommy says, cutting to the chase.

"You want to _adopt_ Sarah?" Bill inquires, clearly pissed off.

"She's our legal daughter!" Barbara says, enraged at merely the thought of losing their daughter.

"We know, but we think it's wrong that she has to leave everything behind before her senior year of highschool," I say, trying to be rational.

"We didn't plan or want this," Bill says, angrily.

"We understand that but we'd like to adopt Sarah so that she could stay with us. If it makes it better we don't have to adopt her and she can just stay with us until the year is over," Tommy says reasonably. The door opens and Sarah walks in and tries to creep up to her room.

"Hold it right there! You have some serious explaining to do!" Barbara says, turning her attention to Sarah instead.

"Uhh, hi mommy and daddy," Sarah says in her most innocent voice.

"Don't mommy and daddy us! Where were you all night?" Bill nearly screams.

"Well I went and talked to Josh for awhile. Then I went to Haley's and hung out with Kelly for about an hour, then I went and saw Conner. I started crying on his couch and then we were just talking and somewhere along the line we must've fallen asleep," Sarah says, trying not to blush, not looking at her parents.

"You spent all night at Conner's house, sleeping on his couch with him?" Bill says, nearly exploding.

"Yes, but before you freak out, we didn't do anything, ok? Oh, hey Kim," Sarah says, blushing profusely.

"Hey," I answer. "Look, Bill, Barbara why doesn't Sarah decide what she wants to do," I say. Sarah looks up, curiously.

"Fine, Sarah, Tommy and Kim have offered to allow you to stay with them for your senior year so you won't have to move to Chicago. Now I and your mother disapprove but I guess it would be better to let you make your own decision so you won't hate us for making up for your mind for you," Bill says, agitated.

"You want me to decide?" Sarah says, clearly confused. Bill and Barbara nod their heads. "Well then, I choose…"

AN: Dun dun dun…What will Sarah choose? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. Sorry about the long wait, I got busy hanging with friends, trying to enjoy the end of my summer…sorry this chapter is kind of short too. And I got disappointed by the lack of reviews…anyways review this chapter and I'll have the next one up asap!

Thanks to: Lavonne Adams and Slytherin-Angel44 for reviewing chapter 16! I want 95 reviews before I post the next chapter! Keep em coming!

Until next time, peace out!


	18. Everything Is Alright

Disclaimer: Read chapter 1. I do not own the song Everything is Alright or the lyrics. I am merely using them for the purpose of this chapter. Please don't sue!

Summary: New beginnings with not so new people.

Author's Note: Ok so this has been the first time I've gotten this week to write a chapter, what with school starting…Sorry it's been so long, school has been hectic and weekends have been crazy with projects and trying to have a life…plus this chapter has not been an easy one to write…Anyways, please enjoy and drop some love!

Rated T for language and some minor adult situations.

Chapter 18: Everything is Alright (by Motion City Soundtrack)

_Sarah's POV_

My mind is reeling. Did I hear my dad right? He wants me to choose where I'm going to live? I feel like I'm going to throw up.

"I choose…" I begin, taking a deep breath, bracing myself for the anger from my dad. "I choose to stay here. Reefside has become my home, and I can't leave knowing all I'd being leaving behind. I will always love and appreciate you for adopting me but I think I need to stay here," I say, trying not to cry. I love Kim but Bill and Barbara have been my family all my life pretty much and they have been so good to me. I don't feel right leaving them, but how can I leave everything in Reefside behind.

"We respect your decision honey," my mom says, though tears are forming in her eyes. "I'll miss you so much," I walk over to her and give her a huge hug. I wipe my tears away and turn to my dad.

"You're old enough to make your own decisions, I guess," he says. He always tries the tough dad act when he's really sad. He's always done that.

"I love you," I say, wrapping my arms around him. He gives hugs like no other. He kisses the side of my face.

_Two Weeks Later…_

_Sarah's POV_

All my stuff is moved into Dr. O's house. I just had to say goodbye to my adoptive parents and watch them fly to Chicago. I was almost tempted to go with them. Thankfully Conner was there for me and just held onto me as I cried.

_That Night…_

_Tommy's POV_

Kim finally told me that I have to talk to Sarah tonight or I'm sleeping on the couch until our wedding. Definitely not something I want to do. I _really_ like my bed. So after dinner I knock on her door. She tells me to come in. I take one huge inhale of breath and go in.

"Oh, hey Dr. Oliver," she says, clearly not expecting me or welcoming me to be there. She has all the right in the world. I gotta learn to keep my big mouth shut.

"Hey Sarah," I say wringing my hands and looking down. "Could we, maybe, talk?"

"I guess…What about?" she says pushing a chair towards me and sitting on her bed across from me. I sit down slowly, clearly planning what I'm going to say. She picks her nails, clearly stating she wants me to say what I'm going to say and get the heck away from her.

"This isn't exactly easy for me," I say. I sound like I'm a nerdy kid trying to ask the most popular girl in school out. Damn male pride making it nearly impossible for me to just apologize.

"Well, could you maybe just spit it out? Or are you here to yell at me again?" she says, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm not here to yell at you," I say. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you all those times," I say.

"Why did you yell at me all those times? What did I ever do to you?" she says angrily.

"I don't know Sarah. It was never you, ok? Maybe there is something that I haven't realized yet about myself, and it doesn't have anything to do with you, but I guess I have a bit of a problem with keeping my anger in check…It's just that when I first snapped at you, Kim was still a touchy subject…" I start.

"I understood that part, but I can't understand those other times," she says. Her face shows anger, but her eyes show pain, and as her real father it hurts really bad, worse then I thought it could.

"I guess I truly just went over the deep end when you almost killed Kim…I know if I was in your position, and it wasn't Kim, I would've done the same thing. I'm actually proud that you were able to put your own personal feelings aside to do your duty," I say, beginning to pace around her room.

"You were proud of me?" she says, looking at me like I grew another head.

"Though it may seem hard to believe, yes…You were able to do what most people would never be able to do in your position, and I wasn't able to do it for a long time after I was forced to hurt my friends as the green ranger," I say.

"Thanks, Dr. O," she says, smiling. I smile in return. She hasn't called me Dr. O since before I yelled at her. I guess I've made some kind of progress.

"And what about that new power of yours, eh? Pretty sweet, huh?" I say.

"Yeah, I guess so," she says, laughing a little. "Well, anyways, I've gotta get sleep tonight," she says. I look at the clock and see its already 1 in the morning. How did the time pass so quickly?

"Yeah," I say, taking that as my signal to leave.

_Sarah's POV_

That was the weirdest thing that ever happened. The next day my conversation with Dr. O kept replaying over and over in my head, nearly driving me crazy. I go to Haley's after school to hear the newest song from The Band.

"Hey everyone, we're The Band, and we've got a new song for all you people. Don't know about you guys but its been a crazy month for me and my friends, so we wrote this song for some laughs and to show that everything will be alright. Ironically this song is called 'Everything Is Alright.'" Conner says. We all applaud as Bryan begins drumming.

"Tell me that you're alright,

Yeah everything is alright.

Oh please tell me that you're alright,

That everything is alright.

Give me a reason to end this discussion,

To break with tradition, to fall and divide.

'Cause I hate the ocean, theme parks and airplanes,

Talking with strangers, waiting in line.

I'm through with these pills that make me sit still.

"Are you feeling fine?"

Yes, I feel just fine.

Tell me that you're alright,

Yeah everything is alright.

Oh please tell me that you're alright,

That everything is alright.

I'm sick of the things I do when I'm nervous

Like cleaning the oven or checking my tires

Or counting the number of tiles in the ceiling

Head for the hills, the kitchen's on fire!

I used to rely on self-medication,

I guess I still do that from time to time.

But I'm getting better at fighting the future,

"Someday you'll be fine"

Yes, I'll be just fine.

Tell me that you're alright,

Yeah everything is alright.

Oh please tell me that you're alright,

That everything is alright.

Give me a reason (I don't believe a word.)

To end this discussion (Ff anything I've heard.)

To break with tradition, (They tell me that it's not so hard.)

To fall and divide. (It's not so hard.)

So let's not get carried (Away with everything.)

Away with the process (From here to inbetween.)

Of healing relations. (The long goodbye.)

I don't want to waste your time.

Tell me that you're alright,

Yeah everything is alright.

Oh please tell me that that you're alright,

That everything is alright.

Tell me that you're alright, (Hi everything's great.)

Yeah everything is alright. (Hey everything's fine.)

Oh please tell me that that you're alright, (Hi everything's great.)

That everything is alright.

Hey everything's fine.

Hey everything's fine.

Hey everything's fine." We applaud again, and I give Conner a whistle. He smiles. Maybe everything will be alright…

AN: Ok, everyone, that took a lot longer to get out then I hope and I hope I still keep all my loyal readers after 3 weeks. I don't think I'll have another chapter out until next weekend cuz I have a girl scout meeting tomorrow and school is always completely crazy. Next chapter will be wedding plans and some couple action. Which couple you ask? Read the next chapter to find out!

Thanks to: Lavonne Adams, GinaStar, psav2005, dr-dino-dude, riverkirby, and Slytherin-Angel44 for reviewing chapter 17! Yay new reviewers, welcome to my story! You guys are the cinnamon-sugar to my toast! (Cinnamon-sugar toast is sooo yummy! lol).

Until next time ya'll peace out!


	19. A Touch of Evil

Disclaimer: Read chapter 1.

Summary: Evil creatures do mean things to bring down the Power Rangers. Chaos is about to ensue…

Author's Note: So I'm glad to know I'm getting new people and that I didn't lose any readers being gone for 3 weeks. I'm putting this out cuz the weekends are the only time I have now to write chapters…I hope ya'll like it. Happy reading!

Rated T for language and some adult situations. This chapter contains a little more prominent adult situations than most, but nothing super graphic…Hope it doesn't make anyone uncomfortable!

Chapter 19: A Touch of Evil (by Judas Priest)

_Sarah's POV_

Summer has been going so great. It's so amazing that everything seems to be going just right. I've made up with Dr. O, I get to help Kim plan her wedding, I get to hang out with Kelly all the time, I'm super close to Josh and Conner and I have been nothing but smooth sailing. I almost a little suspicious…It makes me think that something must be up. Mesagog has been sending monsters as always, but they're pretty weak and stupid.

_Mesagog's POV_

"Where isss my new monster, Zeltrax?" I hiss. This plan will be my best.

"Here, my lord," he says, and bows. "What is the plan with this one, my lord?" he asks.

"We're going to destroy the rangers heart emotionally and watch as the entire team crumbles around them," I say and then begin laughing maliciously. I send down the monster after giving him his instructions. This should be interesting…

_Conner's POV_

These are the days that you truly appreciate. Just sitting here with my best bud, my best girl and her best friend, laughing, enjoying life without school. Life couldn't get much better…

And that's when Mesagog sends down his new monster. Sarah hops off my lap and gets into a defensive position, as do Josh and I.

"Kelly, stay back, we got this," Sarah says.

"Got it," she says, running behind a nearby tree. We begin fighting the monster, though it's tougher than we thought. We called in Dr. O, Jason and Kim and together we have got this monster on the ropes. Suddenly right as we're about to finish him off, he releases some weird pink aroma in the air. It misses Josh, Sarah and Dr. O and they keep fighting, completely oblivious to it. It hits Kim, Jason, Kelly and I. Suddenly I feel myself wanting Kelly and nothing else matters. The monster is destroyed and Sarah, Dr. O and Josh come back to the group.

"Hello? Where were you guys at the end there," Sarah says. I barely hear her as all I can do is stare at Kelly. God she is so hot. Sarah stands right in front of me and waves her hand in my face. I look down at her and suddenly wonder why I picked her over Kelly. I'm pretty disgusted in myself for picking the wrong girl.

"Hey Kelly," I say completely ignoring Sarah. She looks shocked and a little hurt, but frankly, I don't care. "You wanna go get some food at Haley's with me?"

"Sure," she says smiling. I walk forward and put my arm around her shoulder and we begin walking towards Haley's.

_Kim's POV_

Something has changed within me. I'm noticing for the first time how Jason's muscles are so hard and defined. I feel myself wanting to run my hands all over him and I can see from the lust in his eyes that he is thinking the same thing. I walk over to him.

"Wanna go somewhere?" I whisper sexily in his ear.

"Anywhere with you," he whispers back. We go to my car. I can here Tommy asking where we're going in the background, but I can't really say that I care. We drive to his place and as soon as we're inside we begin making out with heated passion. He begins working his hands up my shirt and I realize we are quickly reaching the point of no return, but I don't care.

_Sarah's POV_

I'm stunned. Dr. O, Josh and I can do nothing but look at each other, confused.

"What just happened here?" I ask, being the only one with a voice.

"My fiancé just took off with my best friend," Dr. O says, clearly pissed. Like he doesn't have a right to be. We all have a right to be pissed.

"Her boyfriend and my best friend just stole my sorta kinda girlfriend," Josh says.

"That monster did something to them," I say, trying to be logical, though not completely convincing myself.

"That doesn't make any sense Sarah, why would it only affect them and not us?" Josh says, clearly losing the battle of keeping his mind.

"I'm just trying to figure out this situation Josh! Geez don't try and blame this on me or anything…You're not the only one who got hurt, ok?" I say, trying to hold back the hurt I feel as well. I have to be the calm, rational one because Dr. O and Josh are definitely not going to be.

"I'm going to find them, and I'm going to kill Jason," Dr. O says as he turns around and storms towards his car. I run and catch him and stop him.

"Look, Dr. O, we don't know what happened, ok? Find them, yes, but don't do anything you may regret, ok?" I say calmly.

"I can't make any guarantees Sarah, but I can try my best," he says. I let him go to his car, and only hope that everything turns out alright. I go back to Josh.

"Let's go to Haley's and see if we can figure anything out," It sucks having to be the rational one.

_Tommy's POV_

I go to the first place I could think they would go: Jason's house. Neither is stupid enough to go to my house if they're doing something. I pray they aren't. It takes too long to break in a new best friend, and I can't live without Kim. I knock on the door and hear moaning and groaning coming from inside. I take the key I know is in the fern next to the door and open the door. The sight that greets me stops my heart, boils my blood, and makes me want to vomit all at the same time. I see Kim and Jason having sex on his couch!

"What in the hell is going on?" I nearly scream. My heart is pounding and I swear I'm seeing red. Kim gets this weird look on her face, like she is snapping out of a trance or something. She looks like she doesn't know where she is and screams when she realizes that she is "attached" to Jason. She jumps up and covers herself with a blanket.

"Tommy, please listen for a minute," she pleads. I can barely look her in the eye, but somehow manage to stay and try to listen to her. Jason has run out of the room to hopefully put some clothes on. I never want to see Jason naked again, ever. "I seriously have no idea how I got here or how I ended up having sex with Jason. The last thing I remember is fighting that monster and then nothing…until this moment," she says, tears running down her cheeks. "I love you, and only you!"

"Kim, I just…I need some time. This is all too much and I don't know what to believe or who to believe. I need to think," I say, turning away. I hear her crying harder and almost turn back, but stop myself. My hands shake as I walk away.

_Meanwhile…_

_Sarah's POV_

We finally reach Haley's and search around for Conner and Kelly. We look everywhere but find them nowhere, so we head back outside. We are about to give up and go home when we both hear something around the corner. We sneak around the corner and see Conner and Kelly making out against the wall.

"Conner!" I yell, shocked.

"Kelly!" Josh yells at the same time, equally shocked. They break apart and look confused.

"What's the matter Sarah?" Conner says, looking at me confused. I feel tears building in my eyes.

"What do you mean Conner? You were just making out with Kelly! Don't play dumb with me!" I say, tears beginning to run down my face. I wipe them away angrily and step back as he tries to come near me. "Don't come near me," I say.

"I didn't make out with Kelly! I love you, Sarah. I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't even remember how I got here or what has been happening. I only remember fighting the monster and then right now…" Conner says, pleading with me with his eyes. I see Josh and Kelly fighting nearby.

"And I'm just supposed to believe that? How convenient!" I say. "Next you're gonna tell me little leprechauns riding on unicorns sprinkled fairy dust on you and made you do it, huh?" I say mocking him, anger coursing through my body. "We're over Conner, ok? I can't be with someone who isn't loyal to me. And to think I actually believed that you loved me, what a joke!" I say, turning around and walking off.

"But I do love you Sarah!" Conner says, trying to keep up with me. He grabs my shoulder and I flip him to the ground. Once he hits the ground I run away, not looking back as more tears stream down my face. And to think that things were so perfect only this morning…

AN: Hate it? Love it? Hope you guys liked this chapter and weren't grossed out by the sexish scene. For any Jason Kim fans, that will be the last ever Jason Kim relationship in my story because Tommy and Kim belong together in my opinion. Stay tuned until next weekend for the next chapter where you'll find out the answer to these questions:

What is going to happen to Conner/Sarah, Josh/Kelly, Tommy/Kim and the friendships between Conner/Josh and Tommy/Jason?

Thanks to: Slytherin-Angel44, Lena Kim, Lavonne Adams, Lelen, Audrey Julianne, and PaochiCute for reviewing my story. Special thanks to Lavonne Adams for being my 100th reviewer! Yay 100 reviews! Thanks for making it possible you guys! You guys are the bomb!

Until next time, peace out!


	20. Your Guardian Angel

Disclaimer: Read chapter 1. I do not own the song Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus or the lyrics…I am simply using them for the purpose of this chapter.

Summary: How do you get the one you love to forgive you?

Author's Note: So, it's the weekend…and you know what that means? Good TV and another chapter from me! Yay! Sorry again if I offended any one with the Kim/Jason sex scene…maybe that's why I only got a few reviews…but this chapter is going to be very sappy and beautiful (in my opinion anyways). Onward…heyah!

Rated T for language and some minor adult situations.

Chapter 20: Your Guardian Angel (by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, really beautiful…listen to it!)

_Kim's POV_

It's been three days since I've seen Tommy and I've done nothing but sit on Jason's couch and cry. How could I have let that stupid potion/misty thing affect me? My love for Tommy should've been enough to break whatever stupid spell affected me. What if that means are love isn't strong enough? I try hard to snap myself away from these thoughts but it's not easy. The doorbell rings and Jason goes to get it because I don't think I could get off this couch if I wanted to.

"Tommy?" Jason says, clearly shocked. I jump off the couch and wipe away my tears, looking in the mirror and rubbing the mascara off from under my eyes. "Look, maybe now isn't a good time…" Jason begins but is cut off by Tommy.

"I just really need to talk to Kim, Jason, not you," he says, a little maliciously.

"Hey Tommy," I say looking at my feet. I await the anger from him, but it doesn't come. I feel his arms around me. "What the…" I trail off.

"Look Kim I've been doing nothing but thinking of you for the past three days. I'm sorry I didn't believe you…I should always know that I can believe you. I love you and always should believe in that…that will give me all the answers all ever need to know," he says, kissing me. I hug him closer and smile, breathing in his love.

_Sarah's POV_

I can't believe that Conner cheated on me! And what's worse is that Kelly and Josh made up so she won't stop pestering me to forgive Conner. Hello? Kelly and Josh aren't even officially going on so of course it is easier for her to forgive him. He's called like fifty times but I can never seem to answer. His voice mails all sound like he's in a lot of pain and it makes me want to run and hug him and never let go, but I just can't. It hurt too much seeing him kissing another girl. Kelly manages to drag me to Haley's to hear him sing, but she literally had to force me to go. I really don't want to see him.

"Hey everybody. We're The Band if you haven't already heard us. I'd liked to use this next song to forgive the girl whose heart I broke. I love you Sarah, this one is for you," he says and begins his song.

When I see your smile

tears roll down my face

I can't replace.

And now that I'm strong I have figured out

how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul,

and I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one.

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all,

even if saving you sends me to heaven.

It's ok x3

Seasons are changing and waves are crashing

and stars are falling all for us

days grow longer and nights grow shorter

I can show you I'll be the one.

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever.

I'll be there for you through it all,

even if saving you sends me to heaven.

Cause you're my

you're my, my

my true love

my whole heart

please don't throw that away.

Cause I'm here, for you

please don't walk away and

please tell me you'll stay, stay..

Use me as you will

pull my strings just for a thrill

and I know I'll be okay

though my skies are turning gray.

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

even if saving you sends me to heaven.

(repeat).

He finishes and everyone claps. He moves off stage and I go outside, feeling tears roll down my face. Why do his words have to be so perfect?

"Sarah," I hear him call in the distance. I turn and see him jogging to catch up with me.

"Conner, listen…I can't just forgive you for writing me a song…even though it was really beautiful and exactly what I wanted to hear. I appreciate it, but it takes more than words to prove what you say," I say, wiping my tears away.

"That song was the only way I could tell you how I felt. You won't stop and talk to me so I got Kelly to make you come tonight. I just wanted you to know how much I love you. Why isn't that enough?" he says, his eyes pleading with me.

"I want to forgive you Conner…I do, but something keeps holding me back from just pushing it aside. I'm confused," I say.

"Look Sarah…I understand but I love you and honestly it drives me crazy not knowing that we're together. What can I do to make it up to you? I'm going crazy without you…I'll do anything," he says, grabbing my hand.

"Anything?" I say with a sly smirk. He nods his head like he almost regrets saying it.

I lead him back into Haley's and whisper something in his ears. His eyes widen.

"No way!" he says.

"Fine, then I don't forgive you," I say. I'm so mean to him.

"Fine," he says standing up on the chair. "Attention everyone. My name is Conner and I still play with Barbies. I would also like to say that my girlfriend, Sarah has me totally whipped and is the best girlfriend in the world," he says, stepping off the chair and walking over to me. The entire place is laughing hysterically. "Happy?" he asks, not as embarrassed as I thought he would be.

"Yes," I say, smiling victoriously. He sticks his tongue at me and I do the same in return. He leans down and kisses me which I eagerly return back.

"Alright you two, get a room or something," I hear Josh say. We break apart and blush. Won't we ever be able to kiss without someone coming along to break it up?

AN: Hate it? Love it? So I think I scared some readers off with last chapter but I'm hoping my loyal fans return for this chapter. I'm hoping that isn't the case and I hope you guys enjoyed the Tommy/Kim and Conner/Sarah moments in this chapter…tune in for the next chapter…I think its gonna be the wedding!

Thanks to: Slytherin-Angel44, Audrey Julianne, and riverkirby for reviewing my story! Your reviews mean the world to me!

Until next time, peace out and lots of love ya'll!


	21. Reunited And It Feels So Good

Disclaimer: Read chapter 1.

Summary: It's a Ranger reunion in preparation for the wedding that everyone has waited for!

Author's Note: Wow!! So it's been over a year! And I'm back!! Hopefully I still get some readers after all this time. I've never truly forgot this story but I just didn't put it on my priority list. Life just got in the way. Now boredom for winter break has set in and I thought I'd give it another go! Hopefully senior life won't prevent me from finishing this story!! Hope you guys enjoy it!! Also I said that the kids were separated at age 7 and they would remember their mother so I'll just say that their memories got erased so it's more plausible why they couldn't remember their mother. It'll be due to a monster that will come after Mesagog. The one who sent the things after Kim that made her give them up. K? Hope that helps. Onto the next chapter!!

Rated T for language and some adult situations.

Chapter 21: Reunited (And It Feels So Good)

_Sarah's POV_

I never thought there could be this many people, especially rangers, crammed into one house that already feels too small for the four of us who already live here. Add way too much alcohol and people getting progressively louder around me and let's just say I'm looking for some normalcy. But let's backtrack to how everything got so chaotic in the first place….

I blame it all on those parents of mine and their wedding.

_Several Weeks Before:_

_Kim's POV_

"So you're sure we've invited everyone right?" I ask Tommy.

"For the millionth time I'm positive." He reply, clearly annoyed at me being so worrisome. I just don't want anyone being hurt about not being invited.

"Are you sure you didn't forget anyone?" Yeah I know he might be hurt by that due to his bad memory but I'm nervous about this reunion and about my wedding getting progressively closer.

"Hey my memory isn't as bad as it used to be Beautiful. I'm sure I invited every ranger we know. Jason, Billy, Trini, Zack, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Justin, all my fellow reds, Wes, Carter, Andros, Eric, TJ and Leo the entire Ninja Storm team and our team are coming up for the reunion. Kat, Tanya won't be able to make it until the wedding but they wished they could be here, though." He says. His defenses are so cute even though we all know he is as forgetful as he always was. Leaning back into his arms, I find that I couldn't care less. Let's just hope the party goes off without too many problems. So many rangers and alcohol in one house could get very messy.

_Back to the Party_

_Sarah's POV_

And here I am now wandering into the backyard, trying not to pull my hair out. Rocky is already starting to get drunk and tried to get me to kiss him which made Conner want to punch him. I got him to calm down and he went back to idolizing all the past red rangers at the party and pretending I don't exist which is understandable. He's allowed to bask in being a part of the legacy. I lean against the railing of our wrap-around porch and take a sip of my root beer.

"Looks like you're having as much fun as I am," I hear from a voice behind me. I turn around and see Dustin from the Wind Academy sitting on our outdoor bench. Dr. O made sure to introduce us to every ranger. I take in a deep breath. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," he says and smiles at me.

"No biggie," I smile back and join him on the bench. We begin talking about our terms as rangers and life in general. Before we know it, it has been almost 2 hours and we can hear the party really getting wild as almost everyone has had way too much alcohol. "Hey, I have to go check on my boyfriend to make sure he isn't doing anything stupid. I'll come back and chat after though, k?" I stand up but see his smile seem to fade as I walk in.

_Inside the House:_

_Sarah's POV_

I cannot even believe what I just walked in on. I hear a thunderous round of "Chug, chug, chug" and see Conner chugging a bottle of beer! That doesn't upset me that much but the fact that Dr. O is letting him is quite upsetting. He's under-age, hello? Not saying I'm a perfect angel and haven't done my fair share of dumb things but to be that drunk in front of adults is sad. Everyone seems so nonchalant about it except for those that are already wasted out of their minds. I walk over just as they finish their round and Conner's face lights up in drunken delight.

"Baaaaabeee," he drawls out and he stumbles over to me. He wraps his arm around me and I turn my head as I smell his horrible breath. His fellow reds start a chant in the background saying "Kiss her, kiss her." He tries and I put my hand up to block his lips. He looks startled and I try and lead him upstairs to try and talk to him. As we walk upstairs I hear an assortment of "Give it to her good" and "Oh yeah get some" from those drunken fools downstairs. I roll my eyes and go into my room and close the door.

"Sarah, I didn't know we were ready for this step but I'm so ready to make love to you if that's what you want," Conner mumbles as he tries to wrap me in his arms again. I gently push him to the bed.

"Conner you're drunk. I don't want something that special to be when you're drunk out of your mind and I'm thoroughly disgusted with you," I say. "How could you let yourself get so drunk?" I say, starting to get a bit angry.

"Maybe, I wouldn't have gotten so drunk if my girlfriend had actually stayed with me during the frickin' party," he says, his anger matching mine.

"Oh, please, like my presence mattered. You were too busy worshipping the past red rangers to care about me. But that doesn't bother me. I had fun talking to Dustin while you were having fun getting wasted," I say wanted to scream. His drunkenness is frustrating.

"Oh so that's who you were with. I understand why you won't make love to me now. You like that Dustin guy? Want him to be the one to bang you first, is that it?" He says as his face turns red from anger. My mouth hangs open for a second as anger courses through my veins.

"How dare you? I was just talking to him. Just because I won't sleep with you tonight doesn't mean that I don't love you and don't want to eventually take that step with you but I'm not gonna give you anything when you probably won't remember any of this in the morning. Don't you want our first time to be special and mean something?" Tears form in my eyes. The anger still won't leave his.

"No, you know what go ahead and go have your special first time with Dusty or what ever his name is. Go ahead and go fuck him like the slut you are. I've seen you all over Rocky and now what-his-name so obviously you've got plans on your mind that don't involve me! Go ahead and go bone whoever you want cuz I'm through watching you flirt with whoever you want!" He nearly screams. I inhale sharply and promptly slap him in the face. I turn on my heel and fling open the door, tears flowing down my face.

"I'm sorry that I ever thought I could love someone as horrible as you Conner! Don't try and talk to me in the morning when you've sobered up. Actually just don't talk to me at all!!" I say and slam the door. I walk down the stairs sobbing harder than ever and walk back onto the porch. Dustin stands up seeing me so distressed and walks over to me.

"Sarah, are you ok?" He says in a very concerned voice. I hug him close and cry into his shoulders and he holds me as he tries to calm me down. Conner wants to think I'm some kind of slut? I look up at Dustin and inch my face closer to his….

AN: And that's where we end this chapter. Don't you just hate angry drunks? I know I do. So this chapter may seem a bit more grown up since my last chapter but that's cuz I've grown up a lot since that last chapter. I've experienced a lot more about the world hence this more adult chapter. If it turns off my fans too much then I'll tone it down. So leave me a review if you hated it or loved it or just to tell me to go away again! I'm gonna really try and finish this story but life sucks sometimes so I won't promise anything.

So wanna take any guess what will happen next chapter? I'm pretty sure it'll be the wedding plus some drama from Sarah and Conner. Will Sarah have a revenge hook up with Dustin? Find out next time on the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers….o I mean on Coming Together Again.

Thanks to: Lavonne Adams, Audrey Julianne, Slytherin-Angel44, and riverkirby for reviewing Ch. 20 and to Lena Kim, psav2005, Audrey Julianne, Slytherin-Angel44, DTDragonRanger and kimtom4eva for telling me to keep going and sorry I took so long to fulfill your guys' request!!!

Until next time, (which will not be a year this time),

LeosGurl876 who is back to stay!!!


	22. You and Me

Disclaimer: Read chapter 1.

Summary: Stupid things happen in the heat of the moment and a very special day may just bring people back together…

Author's Note: So my love for Power Rangers has been restored lately and I've still been getting the occasional story alert and review for this story and it has made me want to continue it. Sorry the update has taken so freakishly long; I lost my love for this story for the longest time. But its back and I can only hope some people will still want to read this. Onward!!

Rated T for language and some adult situations.

Chapter 22: You and Me (by Lifehouse)

_Sarah's POV_:

Dustin grabs me by the shoulders. I open my eyes wide in shock. I know he was flirting with me tonight yet he stops me when I try to kiss him? What?

"Look Sarah, I like you a lot but I don't want you kissing me for revenge against Conner or because you're emotional because of what he said. I'm sorry," Dustin says as he gets up and goes back into the house.

I sit on the back porch and stare off into space before deciding I really need to get some sleep. I go up to my bedroom to find Conner passed out on my bed. My anger returns as I go over and roughly shake him. He doesn't wake. I shake him harder. He still doesn't wake. My heart begins to pulse. I lean down and find he isn't breathing. His pulse is very faint. I begin to panic and quickly grab a phone nearest to me and dial 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" says the operator.

"My boyfriend is unconscious, I think it may alcohol poisoning!" I say trying to remain calm.

"We'll send someone immediately," she says. I hang up and begin screaming. Half the rangers, (those who aren't already passed out due to drinking) run up and find me shaking Conner to try and wake him. It takes about 15 minutes for the ambulance to get there and I spend the entire time screaming as Kim holds me. The paramedics carry Conner away and I climb in after them as we speed off to the hospital.

**At the Hospital (Several Hours Later):**

_Conner's POV_

I can't believe what an idiot I was for drinking so much. I wanted so badly to fit in with my fellow red rangers that I drank any beer they handed me. I guess I must've gotten alcohol poisoning because I woke up in this hospital room. A doctor walks in a few minutes later and tells me the usual: how long I'll be in the hospital, how lucky I am that I'm alive, blah blah blah. All I can think about is the awful things I remember saying to Sarah and how she's never going to forgive me. He leaves and Sarah pokes her head in and sees I'm awake. She flings the door open and soon im being smothered by her shaking form.

"…And I never thought I'd see you again and that the last thing we would've said to each other was that we didn't care and I would never get to tell you how much I love you and I didn't want things to end that way…" she babbles on until I begin shushing her and try to calm her down.

"Sarah, slow down babe," I say. She pulls back and looks deep in my eyes. Her eyes are raw and red from crying and I hate how much I made her worry. She smiles slightly and tears flow down her cheeks.

"I thought you were dead," she says, and buries her head on my shoulder.

"I guess I don't die that easily," I say with a small chuckle, hoping to help her with her sadness. Instead she leans back and glares at me. "Look Sarah, I can only vaguely remember the stuff I said but I want you to know just how sorry I am. I know being drunk isn't an excuse but I really hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me and my stupidity," I say. She sits up next to me and takes my hands in hers.

"Look Conner, I appreciate you apology and I will always love you but I'm not so sure it's a good idea for us to be together right now. I know it must not make much sense but I hope we can still be friends," she says as she pecks a kiss to my cheek. I stare in disbelief at how strange her exit seemed and lay back on the bed. Josh comes in soon after and when he hears no response to anything I say, leaves.

I really wish I didn't have to see her at Kim and Dr. O's wedding.

**Several Days Later (The Wedding Day):**

_Tommy's POV:_

I can't believe I'm only moments away from marrying the woman of my dreams. I'm shaking so much with trying to tie my tie that Jason finally comes up in front of me and ties it for me.

"Pre wedding jitters?" he chuckles as he ties my white tie in a simple knot.

"Yeah. I can't believe today has finally come!" My smile never leaves my face. Jason pulls me in a one arm brotherly hug and I know there could never be a better best man then him. Sooner than I can believe the guys leave to usher people into their seats. Now I'm all alone with my nerves. I really hope I don't die of anticipation. Jason pokes his head out and tells me its time for me to make my way down the aisles. I stand at the altar and watch as Jason walks down with Trini, (Kim's maid of honor). Following them is Josh walking down with Aisha, then Sarah with Billy and ending with Katherine and Adam. The men are all in traditional tuxes while the girls are all dressed in midnight blue dress that go to the knee and have modest necklines that show off something but yet don't show off everything. Soon follows the flower girl and then the ring bearer. I can feel myself shaking with anticipation, as I know the next step is Kim walking down the aisle. Jason puts a comforting hand on my shoulder as the wedding march begins and everyone stands up.

What I see next is enough to make my mouth hang open. Kim looks absolutely stunning in a white strapless gown that sweeps to the floor. Her makeup is simple underneath her veil as her father escorts her down the aisle. I don't even hear anything, as all I can see is her walking towards me.

_Kim's POV_

My whole focus is on Tommy. He looks so amazingly handsome, even in a simple suit. His hair isn't as spikey as it usually is. I can already feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"Who gives this woman to this man today?" the priest says.

"I do," my father says. He kisses my hand and hands it off to Tommy. I barely remember any of the ceremony; it passes by in such a blur. Soon it is time for us to read our vows.

"Kimberly, can you please read the vows you have prepared for us today?"

I take a deep shaky breath in and hope I can keep my cool for this. "Tommy, they say that love at first sight isn't real but I know that isn't true. I've loved you from the moment I saw you and haven't stopped since. Though we were apart for 16 years, I knew I loved you everyday. I will always love you and promise to give myself to you for the rest of my life. Forever and ever Handsome," I say as I quickly wipe away the tears that have fallen down Tommy's face.

He smiles as he begins his vows, "Kim, my Beautiful crane. I've always believed that true love can overcome anything. I guess I was right. Look where it's gotten us today. We're finally getting married! It's been 16 years in the making and I though some would call me crazy; I wouldn't change it for the world. Being away from you for 16 years and still loving you lets me know that we can make it through anything. I love you with all my heart and soul Beautiful. Always," I say and we both have tears in our eyes.

"Alright may we have the rings?" The rings are handed to the priest. He gives one to Tommy. "Tommy repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," he says as he slips the ring onto my finger with shaky hands.

"Now Kimberly, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring….I…I thee wed," I say through tears as I slip the ring onto Tommy's hand.

"Now Tommy, do you promise to love Kimberly for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health for the rest of your lives, til death do you part?"

"I do!" Tommy says with enthusiasm that has the audience chuckling. Very few dry eyes from where I can see. Even Jason is holding back tears.

"And Kimberly, do you promise to love Tommy for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health for the rest of your lives, til death do you part?"

"I do." I can't believe we're about to be married!

"Then by the power invested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Tommy lifts the veil and cups my face. We share a intimate kiss full of passion for several moments until we hear Jason, Rocky and Zack whooping and we pull apart, both of us smiling from ear to ear.

"I am proud to present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Tommy Oliver!"

We take that as our cue and make our way back down the aisle to our limo waiting outside to take us to the reception. Hopefully this ranger reunion isn't as eventful as the last one we had. This one doesn't need anyone ending up at the hospital.

AN: So there's the next chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter where we will find out why Sarah won't be with Conner though she clearly loves him. And we'll have a rockin time at a ranger filled reception! So leave me a review to let me no if people still like this story. I hope to have the next chapter out before the weekend.

Thanks to: Chaikakhan, kimtom4eva, Lavonne Adams, nikkitan89, Lelen, hewhoreaps and anybody else who put this story on alert! Thanks for still reading and hopefully you continue to do so with this chapter!


	23. Fall For You

Disclaimer: Read chapter 1.

Summary: A wedding reception brings about some interesting new changes.

Author's Note: So I finally came through for you guys and got this next chapter up super quick for you guys. Hope you enjoy it!

Rated T for language and some adult situations.

Chapter 23: Fall for You (by Secondhand Serenade)

_Sarah's POV_

I can't help but feel like such a selfish brat. I found myself holding back tears the entire wedding not just because of how beautiful it was to see mom and Tommy get married but also for having to look out and see Conner so miserable. Now sitting up with the rest of the wedding party I can't help but wish I wish I was somewhere else. I can feel Conner's eyes on me and it doesn't do anything to help the fact that I want to run far far away from here. I snap myself out of pushing my food aimlessly around as I hear a spoon being tapped against glass. Jason stands up to give his best man speech.

"So I guess this is where you guys expect me to get all mushy about how much I love Kim and Tommy right? I'm really not about all that mushy stuff. So I'll stand up here and tell you guys stories about how Kim and I used to take baths together when we were 4 and how forgetful Tommy was in highschool. He forgot his own middle name! But I guess in all seriousness, I knew these two were destined for each other. Kim never would shut up about how amazing Tommy looked, especially the first time she saw him without his shirt off making me feel so incredibly gay and Tommy never could and still doesn't stop talking about how amazing Kim is in bed, making me feel disgusting because she is my sis. Anyways I love ya both and to a lifetime of happiness! To Tommy and Kim!" The whole place erupts in cheers as Kim and Tommy stand to give hugs to Jason. Trini stands up next.

"What is there to say about the amazing people I've been asked to talk about? Kim has been my sister for as long as I've known her. We spent many nights with her ranting on and on about Tommy and how they were going to be married. She was only 16 at the time and I told her she was nuts. 16 years later and look whose foot is in her mouth? I can't imagine anyone better for Kim than Tommy but I will hurt you if you ever hurt her. I have beaten you the last 3 times we've sparred Tommy, so don't think I can't. To the rest of your lives together! To Tommy and Kim!" Trini hands the mic to Josh and myself as she gives her hugs to the happy couple.

"So I guess as the kids we're supposed to give some kind of speech," Josh starts. "But I didn't really know what to say so take it away Sarah!" I gape at him open mouthed as the smug jerk sits down and leaves me with the mic.

"Uh….So now that I have been so graciously given the mic by my dear brother Josh I'll talk about the newlyweds. I couldn't ask for better parents in all honesty. Though we started off a bit rough…Ok so honestly on really rough waters I've come to truly love the people they are. Though we've only been reunited with each other for only a short while, and have been getting along for an even shorter time, I have been so blessed to be with them. And I'd never give up our time for anything. I'm so happy to have been a part of the reason you guys are back together once again and I hope for you guys all the happiness possible. I love you both. To Tommy and Kim, my wonderful parents!" I say with tears glistening in my eyes. Kim is visibly crying and Tommy is suspiciously wiping his eyes. I hug them each and take my seat.

Kim follows next, "Well I'll keep my speech short cuz I know everyone's ready for some dancing and to be done with all this emotional crap. To my husband Tommy thank you for being my rock and my love and I hope for many more years of such. And thanks to my friends and family for flying out to be here to make this day even more special."

Tommy follows next after sharing a sweet kiss with Kim to which everyone responds with an ahhhh while Jason makes a retching sound. "To Kim, without whom I'd be lost without, I say thank you for loving me the way you always have. To the best friends and family a guy could ask for, thank you for being here. Now let's get this damn party started!!" The crowd cheers as the DJ makes his way to the music stand and calls Kim and Tommy to the floor for their first dance as husband and wife. The song "From this Moment" by Shania Twain plays as they dance with eyes only for each other.

The song ends and then the father daughter dance comes on for Kim and her father. "Because You Loved Me" by Celine Dion plays. I'm so distracted that I don't even notice Tommy come over until I hear him ask, "Can I have this dance?"

"Really?" I say startled. "I thought this was just a dance for Kim and her dad."

"It's a father daughter dance. And I would be honored if you would dance with me." He says and I grab his hand. I put my hand in his and he puts his other hand at my waist as we sway to the music.

"I wish I was still young enough to dance on your feet" I say and he chuckles.

"I wouldn't try in those heels," is his response. We both enjoy each other's company. "I couldn't believe you actually called me dad in your speech," he says and it sounds as though he's choked up a bit.

"Well that's what you are," I respond. The song ends and we stop dancing as something more upbeat plays and more people flood the floor. "Thanks for the dance dad," I say as I make my way back to my seat. I sit out for several songs until Zack asks me to dance. I dance with him for a few dances until I'm pulled to dance with Rocky. I dance from guy to guy for a while just enjoying the night until I look over and see Conner bumping and grinding with Kira who has her dress hiked up her waist! I nearly die of jealousy but turn and run out of the hall to the balcony outside.

_Conner's POV_

I finish dancing with Kira and smile at her as I tell her I need to get some air. She tells me she'll be waiting for me. I hope she didn't get the wrong idea about me asking her to dance.

I exit to the balcony to see Sarah leaning over the balcony. I lean next to her. She looks at me but quickly averts her eyes. I can see she has been crying.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" I ask putting my hand on her shoulder. She whips her arm away from me and stares daggers at me.

"Why should you care? Go dance with Kira some more!" she says as she tries to walk away. I grab her arm gently to stop her.

"Whoa, whoa Sarah we were just dancing. It doesn't mean anything to me. And besides you were the one who didn't want to date anymore!" I say trying, to calm her down, though failing.

"Look it doesn't matter Conner, you're right I said I didn't want to date so go ahead and date Kira!" she says as she tries to storm away but I block the way back.

"Sarah, I want to know why you're so against us being together! I only want to be with you and you're pushing me away! Tell me the truth and I'll leave you alone," I say though it is breaking my heart to say so.

"That's just it Conner! I don't want you to leave me alone! I just feel so much for you and I'm scared of everything I'm feeling…I love you so much it hurts but I feel like I haven't experienced enough dating to know what love like this should feel like. I'm just scared to be with you but I'm scared to be without you," she says and hangs her head as tears fall down her face. I walk over to her and envelope her in my arms. I stroke her hair as I try and get her to stop crying.

"Sarah, you never have to be scared of what you feel for me. I feel the same way. It's new to me too but I just go with what I feel and try not to let doubt get in the way. All I know is that I love you and nothing can stop that. If you really don't want to date anymore, I'll respect your decision but just know I'll still love you," I say. She leans back and looks deep in my eyes. She leans in close for me to kiss her and I lean down to meet her when the doors open and Jason pokes his head through.

"Hey guys they're about to cut the cake," he says. Why do our kisses always get interrupted? We head inside holding hands. We watch as Kim cuts a piece for Tommy and he does likewise. They smash a little in each other's faces but kiss and lick it off each other. Soon after, after many dances with Sarah, its time for the bouquet and the garder to be thrown.

All the single men gather around as Tommy goes underneath Kim's dress. When she begins blushing and several moments pass by Jason yells at Tommy to hurry up. He returns with the prize and flings it high in the air. After a short scuffle, Jason emerges with his tie hanging lopsided but the garder securely in his hand.

The girls take the stage next and Kim turns around and pitches the bouquet back. At one point it looks like Sarah has a hand on it but Trini emerges with the bouquet, slightly bent, in her hand. They take the stage for the traditional winner dance. They seem quite cosy together. I go up to Sarah and grab her hand. She squeezes mine back affectionately as she leans her head against my shoulder. She leans up and asks if I want to go back on the balcony and I say sure.

What we find on the balcony makes Sarah scream in horror and me hold onto her tighter…

AN: So I'm just a bit evil aren't I? Sorry thought I would end it on a cliffhanger. Hope you guys like it, hopefully it wasn't too long, though it is the longest I've ever written. Hope you guys enjoy 2 chapters 2 nights in a row. Please leave a review it makes me very very happy!!

Tune in next time to see what is so horrifying on the balcony. Let's just say this story is about to take a very interesting turn.

Thanks to kimtom4eva and hewhoreaps the only 2 reviewers for chapter 22 so far, though it has only been up for a day!

Until next time, Peace out!

Leosgurl876


	24. Disturbia

Disclaimer: Read chapter 1.

Summary: We see what was so horrifying and a new battle begins…

Author's Note: So it's been a few days sorry about that. Suddenly things got really crazy busy for me in college life and with work so I'm sorry for the wait. Better than almost a year though huh? Enjoy. Hopefully the way I'm doing this chapter won't be confusing.

Rated T for language and some adult situations. This one may be a little gruesome.

Chapter 24: Disturbia (by Rihanna)

_Mesagog's POV:_

Those foolish rangers. So happy in love. It makes me sick. Marriage is such a foolish human commodity. They won't be so happy when I send down the Tyrannodrones and ruin their precious holy union. I snarl and Zeltrax and Elsa jump to my side.

"Get the army ready. We attack on my signal," I hiss.

"Yes, my lord," they both respond in unison. Suddenly the floor shakes and a bright crackle of lightening scorches in the middle of my command room.

Where the lightening touches down, stands a man. Or what could loosely be called a man. What stands before me is a 9-foot hulking figure with piercing blue eyes and long brown hair. His eyes pierce through me and freeze me where I stand.

"What are you doing in my lair," I hiss with much more force then I feel. Inside I am quaking in fear of this powerful man.

"SILENCE!" His booming voice fills the entire room with one simple word. "You are in no position to be questioning me puny human!"

"I am no puny human!" I yell back. Suddenly I feel a rush and I feel very weak. Looking at my hands I see human hands. I have been reduced to Anton Mercer again. Looking left I see Zeltrax is now Smitty and Elsa is now back in her normal human form.

"It is unfortunate you were foolish enough to question my might. You could have had uses beyond sending the Rangers a message," the being says as he draws a long sword from under his long flowing cloak.

That is the last thing I remember before everything goes black and my world is peaceful.

**Back to where we last left our heroes…**

_Tommy's POV:_

We rush outside as we hear a horrific scream. I can only hope something didn't happen to Conner again.

The sight on the balcony makes me swallow hard as bile rushes into my throat.

"Mercer…Smitty…Elsa…" I say and cover my mouth. I crush Kim into my chest as she beings sobbing against my chest. The sight of them with bloody holes through their chests will forever be burned into my subconscious. Jason lays a supportive hand on my shoulder, knowing that I knew Mercer personally. Luckily most of the people have left the reception and only the team is left. I don't know how we would've explained this to them. Only Trini is there. I notice she has a near death grip on Jason's hand.

"Who could've done this?" Ethan says in alarm.

"Why would they do this?" Kira responds though she can clearly not look at the bodies on the balcony. "They're just innocent people."

Suddenly we are all thrown forward as a huge bolt of lightening strikes behind us. We slowly get up and turn. Kim gasps as we come face to face with a giant near human looking man. If it wasn't for the size of him I would assume he was a normal man. His eyes are making it hard to look elsewhere. I step up in front of the rest, feeling the need to protect those I care most about from this fiend.

"Ah, ever the protector and leader Tommy," the man says in a mocking tone. "When will you ever let them protect themselves?"

"Who are you?" I demand in a far braver tone than what I feel.

"Who am I? I am not someone to be messed with. I know the history of all of you. I expected far more especially from those of you who are Zordon's chosen ones," he booms.

"Who are you to question Zordon's choice?" Jason says, coming to stand beside me.

"Ah, the first red ranger. Brave. Foolish. I am the biggest challenge you Rangers will ever face."

"I've stood against more evil than you could ever hope to match. Why should I be afraid of you?" I say. Am I trying to get myself killed?

"Such brave words. I thought the message I sent ahead was clear but I guess not. Let's try another tactic." Suddenly he begins floating and once again we are all knocked on our asses. Our gauntlets begin glowing as the dino gems within them begin to disengage. They begin flying toward the mysterious being before us. I struggle to try to grab mine but it floats away. He begins laughing maniacally as he sweeps all our gems into a satchel at his waist. He continues to float there.

"Foolish humans. How do you plan on standing against me now?" He laughs again. The wind picks up and he stops laughing and his face turns serious. He eyes focus on something behind me and I look to see Sarah floating at his level. Her eyes are pitch black and black spirals of power are whipping about her. She channels the power towards the being and he cries out. The flesh on the side of his face is burned off.

"ENOUGH!" He screams and we watch in horror as Sarah flies into the side of the building. She hits hard and then tumbles to the balcony floor. Conner is immediately at her side and I can see he is checking for a pulse. I see a small amount of relief pass over his face as he pulls Sarah's head into his lap. The look in his eyes must match mine because I want to kill this guy.

"You puny humans will pay. Soon my army will be complete and I will be at full strength. Then you will watch as I destroy all those who matter to you and then destroy you slowly and painfully! You will be sorry you messed with me, the mighty Zardon!!" he says as he vanishes in another crackle of lightening.

I hear a groan behind us and I turn to see that Sarah has regained consciousness.

"What a way to end a wedding," she says as she rubs the side of her head. Conner puts an arm around her shoulder for support.

Why do I get the feeling that were going to be needing to support each other a lot more with this new threat around?

AN: So I hope that I made this chapter worth the wait. So a new evil is afoot. Tune in for the next chapter for how our heroes plan on stopping this new threat without any powers. I should be able to have the next chapter up in a few days. Hopefully. But no promises cuz then I let people down when I don't come through with that. Anywho, please leave a review. It turns me into a very motivated writer. And I become an obsessive person checking my emails to see if I got reviews lol.

Thanks to hewhoreaps, GinaStar, KatKim22 (so Ethan was there but Trent isn't in the story at all sorry) and TerraHart93 for reviewing chapter 23.

Until next time,

Leosgurl876


	25. Desperate Times Desperate Measures

Disclaimer: Read chapter 1.

Summary: Our heroes plan a way to stop Zardon without any powers.

Author's Note: Sorry about the wait, college. friendships and work took up all my spare time. But the plot bunnies have been reproducing in my head and have formed this next chapter. Hope ya like it! Read on!

Rated T for language and some adult situations.

Chapter 25: Desperate Times Desperate Measures (by Underoath)

_Sarah's POV:_

My whole body continues to shake with anger as I furiously attack the punching bag in Dad's basement. I can't believe that asshole got the best of us so easily. It was like he wasn't even trying. Conner has a worried look on his face as he holds the bag in place. Everyone has branched off to do their own thing when our attempts at coming up with a plan turned up empty. Jason, Josh and dad decided to get some sparring in. Kim and Trini are talking. Ethan has immersed himself in a video game while Kira is playing her guitar. I give one last punch and steady the bag. Conner takes that as his cue and begins undoing the straps on my boxing gloves. He takes my hand and leads me to the couch.

"How's your head feeling?" he says gently, rubbing my head with his hand. I lean into the comfort of his hand as tears gather in my eyes. He instinctively knows what I need and wraps his arms around me. I feel like I failed everyone and can't help but cry at the fact that I couldn't stop Zardon. I hold onto him tightly as he soothes me. I take such comfort from his strong presence. He leans back from the embrace as my crying subsides and wipes the tears from under my eyes. He leans in for a kiss, which I reciprocate gladly. Before I know it I'm in his lap and were making out. The emotions of the days must be sweeping through us because it's getting hot and heavy really fast. He begins suckling on my neck as his heads begin moving upwards…

"Eh hemm," Ethan says as he looks up from his game. I can't believe we forgot that Ethan and Kira were down here with us! I blush furiously as I begin moving upstairs leaving Conner looking embarrassed and frustrated on the couch. I watch Dad and Jason in the backyard as they wind down from their intense sparring session. I sit on the porch next to Josh as they come sit near me.

"What's with the weird look on your face Sarah," Jason asks as he takes a swig from his water bottle.

I feel my face blush again as I hastily reply with a quick "Nothing!" I quickly look to the sky so Jason won't see what I'm trying to hide. I see a beautiful falcon circling overhead. "Look at that falcon!" I say pointing to the sky.

"I didn't think falcons were native to these parts," Jason says.

"They aren't," Dad says. Suddenly he gets a look of realization on his face as he darts off his feet. "I've got it!" he nearly shouts as he begins running towards the basement. I hear him call for Kim and Trini as he heads down to the command center. Jason and I follow. Looks like we may have a plan in the works.

**In the Command Center**

_Tommy's POV:_

I can't believe it didn't come to me sooner! Just seeing the falcon outside was like a light bulb in my head.

As everyone takes a seat in various places I clear my throat to get all their attention.

"I know where we can get new powers," I simply declare.

"Where?" Kim says. I see skepticism in her eyes.

"The Power Kim," I say. I see the realization dawn in her eyes.

"The Great Power…" she whispers.

"What are you guys talking about," Josh says, clearly pissed about being left out.

"A long time ago, we lost our powers when a guy named Ivan Ooze destroyed our power source. We had to find a new source of power and were transported to the planet Phaedos where there was rumored to be a Great Power. We found it and were introduced to our Ninjetti spirit animals by a woman named Dulcea. She guided us and told us that 'To all those that possess the great power, anything is possible,'" I say.

"Alright, so there's a Great Power on Phaedos…How exactly are we supposed to get there and get it?" Kira says.

"Already ahead of you. I have a friend Andros. He was part of the Space Ranger team and he has a ship that I'm sure can take all of us to Phaedos," I say and turn to the computer. Looks like I need to use that favor from Andros sooner than I hoped…

AN: So I know that was a pretty lame, short chapter but its kind of a filler for the next one which will be much longer. The next chapter will be the rangers trip to Phaedos as well as a look at what our newest baddie is up to and hopefully they'll be some surprises ahead. Please don't hate me for this being so short! Please review! and hopefully I'll have time on Wednesday to write the next chapter!

Thanks to rosebudjamie and hewhoreaps for reviewing chapter 24! And thanks to those who added me as a favorite author and added this story as a favorite story! I promise to save those emails so I can thank you personally next time!

Until next time,

LeosGurl876


	26. Across the Universe

Disclaimer: Read chapter 1.

Summary: A trip to Phaedos for the Great Power.

Author's Note: So yeah, this took waaaay longer than I planned. I lost inspiration and I had a huge bout of laziness and then real life… blah blah blah. Really very few excuses for how long this has taken. Sorry guys! Onto the chapter!

Rated T for language and some adult situations.

Chapter 26: Across the Universe (by Jim Sturgess)

_Conner's POV:_

I've never been in space before. As someone who's had a pretty crazy life, I can safely say this is probably one of the last things I haven't done in my life. Well that and…

"What are you at me like that for?" Sarah says. I turn away blushing. I didn't want it to be obvious that my mind was drifting towards something that might freak her out. That make-out session in the basement keeps replaying in my head and has me hopeful for the next step in my relationship with Sarah.

"DECA, how much longer to our time of arrival?" Andros says to the computer of the ship.

"Estimated time of arrival is one Earth hour," the calm voice says.

Only an hour left until we face our futures.

_**Meanwhile…**_

_Zardon's POV:_

Those fools believe they can escape to Phaedos and obtain the Great Power! I won't allow them to get away with it so easily. I cannot afford for them to get the Great Power while I have yet to reach my full power. I aim the launcher at their pathetic excuse of a ship and watch as the scene plays out before my eyes.

_**Back on the ship:**_

_Tommy's POV:_

I wish I could enjoy Kim being cuddled into my side as I usually do. We're both nervous about going back to Phaedos. While we made it through the first time, it wasn't very easy and it may be harder this time. Suddenly the whole ship lurches forward and I clutch Kim tighter to me.

"DECA? Status report?" Andros calls while rushing to the control room.

"We've been struck by some kind of unknown missile Andros," the computer replies. "The engine has been severely damage. You must all evacuate now before the ship explodes."

"You guys all need to get in the escape pods. I'll set the coordinates so that you'll hopefully land on Phaedos but we still may be a little too far away. I wish there was another way. There's only enough room for one person in each. You may be separated. Good luck on your mission rangers. I'm sorry our journey together had to end this way," Andros says. He morphs in front of us into the Red Ranger and summons his Astro glider. We all quickly run to the escape pods after I briefly shake hands with Andros. I pull Kim to me as we near the escape pods.

"I love you, Beautiful. This isn't the end for us," I say as I crush my lips to hers.

"You can't get rid of me that easily Handsome. I love you too," she says. I push her into her escape pod. Looking to my right I hear a startled cry and see that Sarah leg has been caught on something and she can't seem to get free. Conner tries to pull her free and I feel the ship rock more violently.

I race over hurriedly. "Conner get in your escape pod now!" I command. He looks at me with a glare in his eyes. I would be mad in the situation too but I don't want him to die too.

"Conner, go!" Sarah pleads. He gives her a quick kiss, mindful that I am right there. "I love you, but I don't want you to die trying to save me," Sarah says. Conner reciprocates the feeling and runs to his escape pod. I nearly fall into Sarah as the ship rocks even harder. "Dad, get out of here! I don't need you dying to save me!"

"No way Sarah. You're my daughter. I would die to protect you." I say. I reach down and furiously tug on her jeans feeling victorious when they finally rip from where they were caught. I grab her hand and begin sprinting down the hall. I push her hurriedly towards an escape pod. She gets in and I turn towards mine. The rocking turns harsh and I find myself slammed into the wall.

"DAD!!" Sarah screams as her escape pod rockets into space. I pick myself up and run to the last escape pod as the ship explodes in a brilliant flash of light…

_**Phaedos…**_

_Jason's POV:_

It feels like I've been hit by a freaking bus. I gingerly get out of my escape pod and take in my surroundings. I see a whole lot of jungle everywhere I turn. I also see the smoldering hulks of 2 escape pods about 200 yards away. I see Kim climbing out of one and Ethan escaping from another.

"We made it!" Kim says. She hobbles over to me as Ethan does the same. She turns when she hears a crane in the distance. "I think we need to go that way," she says, pointing in the directing of the cry. We begin our trek and for several minutes, nothing happens. Suddenly Ethan stops. "What is it Ethan?" Kim questions.

He doesn't respond. Instead he pushes off to the right and begins sprinting. We quickly follow after him and find he stopped in front of a beautiful husky. He bends down to pet it and suddenly he's clothed in pure blue robes.

"He found his spirit animal. The husky." Kim says.

"Correct as always dear Kimberly," a woman says from the side. "A husky. Intelligent and loyal, just like you Ethan. May it guide you always." She disappears as soon as this has been said.

"Who was that?" I ask.

"Dulcea. She's the guide of Phaedos," Kim states. My focus, though, is drawn to a figure behind Kim and she is drawn to a figure behind me. I walk towards the figure and see it is a huge lion. I'm drawn to it. Suddenly I feel a giant surge of power and I look down to see myself clothed in golden robes similar to Ethan's. I look behind me and see Kim in a similar set of pink robes.

"Ah reconnected to your spirit animal!" Dulcea says as she reappears. "The crane, agile and light as a feather. And a new addition!" She says as she turns to me. "Jason, you are the lion, powerful and fierce." I stare in awe of my lion emblem on my ninjetti robes. I look up to find the Dulcea is already gone.

"We should head towards the Monolith," Kim says. "The others will probably head that way," she says as she begins the journey towards the giant stone structure ahead of us.

_**Meanwhile…**_

_Conner's POV_

I look around as I exit my escape pod. I see Trini and Kira doing similar things from their escape pods. But suddenly three animals sprint into the clearing. It wouldn't be so strange if it weren't for the three animals that were together: a cheetah, a swan and a nightingale. I can't take my eyes off the cheetah. I feel a burst of energy deep within myself and look down to see that I'm clothed in red robes. Looking across the way I see Trini clothed in yellow robes and Kira clothed in purple robes.

"And so they discover," says a woman who appears in the middle of the clearing. "I am Dulcea. Welcome to Phaedos. Congratulations on being introduced to your spirit animals." She began approaching Kira. "Beautiful Kira, you are the harmonious nightingale, songbird of the night." Kira touches her nightingale emblem. Dulcea moves in front of Trini. "Trini, graceful and elegant, you are the swan." Dulcea then moves on to stand in front of me. "Conner, powerful and fast, you are the mighty cheetah." I stare in awe of my red ninjetti robes. "Let your animal spirits guide you to where the Great Power lies," Dulcea says and then disappears just as quick.

I feel a tug deep within myself and look up to see a giant stone structure in the distance.

"I think we should head that way," I say. "I bet the others will head to an obvious location so we can all meet up again." And with that we head out, into the unknown, hoping to rejoin the rest of the team.

_**In Another part of the Jungle…**_

_Josh's POV_

It feels like I've been wandering around this freaking jungle for hours. It's boiling hot. I wish I could just die and get it over with but I keep pushing on, hoping to find someone else in this forsaken wasteland. I push aside a couple of low hanging branches and see one of the escape pods. I hear a weak "Help" coming from within it and hurry over. I look in and see Sarah clutching her leg.

"Sarah, what happened?" I ask while wrapping my arm around her shoulder and gently pulling her out.

"My leg got crushed in the wreckage of the escape pod. I'm pretty sure it's broken," she says. She tried to put weight on it and immediately wraps her arm more tightly around me.

"We have to keep moving. We need to find the others," I say and lean with her so she can keep all the weight of her leg. We walk slowly, still not understanding where we should be going when we hear a rustling sound coming from the left. We both dart out heads toward the rustling. Suddenly a greenish cougar runs into the clearing with a pure white hawk riding on its back. The hawk soars into the air and lands on Sarah's shoulder, glowing bright. The brightness subsides and Sarah is now clothed in a white ninja robe. She disengages herself from me and checks out her appearance. I make my way to the green cougar and when I touch it I feel myself filled with power. I look down and find I am clothed similar to Sarah but in green.

"Ahhh, the last of the Rangers have found their powers!" A strange woman says as she appears out of nowhere. "I am Dulcea, the guide of Phaedos. You have both have been connected to your spirit animals. Sarah, you are the hawk- keen and swift. And you Josh are the cougar- fierce and powerful. Journey toward the Monolith. You will find the greatest of your strength there." With that she disappears as quickly as she appeared.

"Weird how she just pops in and popped back out that fast," Sarah says. I wrap my arm back her and we begin a slow pace toward the giant stone apparatus looming in the distance.

_**Meanwhile…**_

_Tommy's POV_

I slowly open my eyes. I can't see anything because its pitch black. I try moving my arms and find they are strung up above me. Suddenly the room is flooded with blinding white light and I see Zardon standing before me with a disturbing smile on his face.

"You've finally awoken Tommy. I have many plans for you white ranger."

The hair on my arm stands on end. I don't think I'm going to like this at all…

AN: Hate it? Love it? OMG this chapter is so late. I can't even believe I haven't update since 2008 and it's the beginning of 2010!! I am so sorry. I hate to admit if it wasn't for someone putting me on story alert within the past few days I probably would've never gotten around to this. I hope some people still review this chapter. There's only a few left and I hope to finish it sometime in the near future.

Thanks to dguice, rosebudjamie, and hewhoreaps for reviewing chapter 25! Thanks to JtheBard, kisabestfriendforever, flock6, Gaia'schild, Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4, sailor cyanide, blueimmortal, fire princess 18, heavyneos, and bobfrank for your story alerts/ favorite story/ favorite author alerts!

Until next time,

Peace!

Leosgurl876


	27. Make Me Wanna Die

Disclaimer: Read chapter 1.

Summary: The rangers all journey towards the Monolith for the great power but not all goes according to plan.

Author's Note: I had pretty much given up finishing this story and then I began getting a bunch of emails telling me that I had review alerts for this story so it gave me that kick to try and bust out another chapter. Hope I've still got some loyal fans out there.

Rated T for language and some adult situations.

Chapter 27: Make Me Wanna Die (by the Pretty Reckless)

_Kim's POV_

After what seemed like an eternity we finally broke through the last of the trees into a clearing right before the Monolith. The feel of the power surrounded me and made me hopeful that we would obtain the power we would need to defeat Zardon. I hear fast approaching footsteps before I am quickly swept up in a huge hug.

"I thought we would never find you guys!" Trini says while squeezing me until I almost can't breathe. I wrap my arms around her just as tightly as I hear Jason talking to Conner while Ethan and Kira give each other some special, complicated high-five. As Trini and I split apart I notice we are still missing three of our group- the three I want to see the most. I can see Conner looking around expectantly also.

"Where the hell are Tommy, Sarah and Josh?" Jason asks the question that is obviously on everyone's mind.

"Maybe they're all together and making their way here?" Kira says though it comes out as more of a question. We are all apprehensive, hoping nothing bad has happened to any of our missing comrades. A rustling to our left puts everyone on their guard though we relax moments later when we see Josh and Sarah come through. We immediately make our way over and begin giving hugs to them both. Conner and Sarah cling to each other for several minutes. Young love at it's finest. They remind me so much of Tommy and I when we were first together.

"I think we should make our way to the top of the Monolith" Conner says, taking the leadership position. He reminds me of Tommy, making me worry where he might be.

"What about Tommy?" I say. I can't believe he still isn't here. "We need to all go for the power together or else we won't be able to get the great power."

"You have a valid point Kim but I feel like we're leaving ourselves exposed if we don't keep moving." Conner states again, getting on my nerves with how little he seems to care that Tommy is missing.

"The go ahead and go!" I state in anger. "I'm waiting right here until I see Tommy!" I can feel tears burning my eyes. I feel hopeless. I can't think about losing Tommy. I have to try and stay calm.

"We have to stick together as a team," Sarah says, hoping to be the voice of reason. "I think getting to the top of the Monolith will give us a better vantage point to see if Tommy is anywhere nearby. He might even be waiting up there for us." She says hopefully. She hobbles over to me and puts her hand on my shoulder. "Tommy would want us to stick together and think like a Power Ranger, not with our emotions."

Her logic is sound and I find myself agreeing. We slowly make our way up the Monolith but what awaits us at the top shocks us all.

There before us, attached to one of the pillars of the Monolith is Tommy, though he is barely recognizable. There is blood and bruises covering his entire body and he looks to be barely conscious.

"TOMMY!" I scream as I sprint towards him. I hear Sarah and Jason calling after me saying they think it's a trap but I don't process their words. I get close to 10 feet of him when suddenly I am violently thrown back, landing hard on my back. Jason quickly helps me up.

"Thought it would be that easy, did you stupid ranger?" Zardon's voice comes from above. He floats down behind Tommy, and disables the force field around him. He snaps his fingers and the pillar holding up Tommy disappears. He collapses and I scream. Zardon snaps uses his magic to lift Tommy up and he looks at me. The look in his eyes breaks my heart. I have never seen him look as defeated as he does.

"Every move you have made has worked perfectly into my plan to obtain the great power for myself." Zardon said, looking at each of us with pure fire in his eyes. He turns his attention to Tommy. "Especially you, black ranger. So willing to sacrifice yourself for the ones you care about. That was key in my plan! But all of you will play a part in helping me obtain the great power. You, who are good and wholesome, must use your spirit animals and look deep inside and blah blah blah. Get me the great power or," He gestured and a giant sword appears in his hand. He points holds it against Tommy's neck and I gasp. "your precious leader will die. I will give you until the sun sets in exactly one hour to make your decision. Any final words to share with your friends black ranger?"

Tommy looks at each of before resting his eyes on me. Tears stream down my face as I attempt to give him a weak smile. He mouths the words I love you. I mouth them back, praying that it will not be the last time I ever speak them to him. His words to the rest of the group are "Don't give him the power! Sacrificing me is better than sacrificing all of man kind!"

Zardon uses the tail end of the sword he conjured to jab Tommy hard in the ribs. I scream as I see Tommy cry out in pain and with a crackle of lightening, they are both gone. I feel Trini wrap her arms around me as I collapse and begin sobbing openly. I can't believe I may have to sacrifice the man I love for the good of humanity.

"I think this might be one situation where we can't win guys" Ethan says, looking truly hopeless. The entire group looks defeated and broken. Nobody wants to believe that sacrificing Tommy is our only option.

"There is always the option of winning rangers," the ethereal voice of Dulcea chimes in as she pops in from out of nowhere. "Let your spirit animals guide you to the right way that will allow you to save the Falcon. I have faith in you. Especially you, my Crane. I believe that you will find a way to save your soulmate." She says as she disappears once again.

Let's hope we have what it takes to save Tommy.

AN: Hate it? Love it? Kinda short but setting up for a (hopefully) epic chapter next chapter. Next chapter or the chapter after that will probably be the last. I want to give this story a conclusion hopefully soon.

Thanks to: hewhoreaps, BellaCordelia, DestroyerDRT, sirinnette, fanficrulez, hawaii50girl, andyg2525, olmedo and butterflyeyes20 for reviewing, story alerting me and favoriting both my story and me as an author. You guys keep me writing even after crazy extended breaks.

Until next time,

LeosGurl876


	28. This is War

Disclaimer: Read chapter 1.

Summary: Showdown, ranger style. Results may not be what you were expecting.

Author's Note: I have it in my head that I want to finish this story before I go away to college because I don't think it will ever get done after that. Hope you enjoy it!

Rated T for language and some adult situations.

Chapter 28: This is War (30 Seconds to Mars):

_Sarah's POV:_

It's been 45 minutes of near silence. Kim hasn't said a word since Dulcea came and charged her with the task of saving Tommy's life. None of the rest of us seem to know anything to say. The enormity of the situation rests heavily on all our shoulders and I try to take what little comfort I can out of holding Conner's hand. Not knowing what the future holds has us all on edge.

"Shouldn't we at least try and come up with something? Zardon is going to be back and we have no plan to save Tommy. We can't just hang around and hope a miracle is going to save him," Josh says, clearly frustrated. I've never seen him so frustrated and angry. He is usually so good at keeping calm and collected.

"You think I don't know we need to come up with something?" Kim says, standing up and shooting death glares at Josh. "He is my fucking husband, don't you think I want to save him more than anything?" She walks over to him and gets into his face.

"I don't know what you want but seeing as how you've wasted nearly all our time wallowing in your pity I don't think your trying to save him!" Josh responds, yelling right back in Kim's face. "Dulcea said you had the ability to save Tommy so why don't you figure something out!"

"Hey. Knock it off. Both of you," Trini says. She isn't one to stand up and be the authoritative one, being more calm and submissive but when she did stand up, it was definitely something to be taken seriously. "We need to all work together and come up with something and though tensions are high and there is a lot at stake we can't lose our cool now. Though Dulcea said Kim is the key to saving Tommy we all need to put our heads together to come up with a plan!"

"Did I come back in time to hear the rallying cry that will lead you all to victory?" I turn my head to see Zardon descending behind us. "Pathetic."

"What happened to giving us an hour?" Josh says, trying to act like a badass but I could see the panic in his eyes. We still had at least 5 minutes.

"Oh right I forgot, I have to follow the rules and allow you guys to come up with a plan to defeat me. In case you forgot, I am the one making the rules here. Now, obtain for me the Great Power or watch your pathetic fellow ranger die painfully in front of you!" He bellowed, producing the same sword and holding it against Tommy's throat.

I decided it was time to take action and began summoning the power through me, feeling the wind begin to whip around me. I begin sprinting forward, feeling the power coursing through my body and thrusting it toward Zardon. I see his arm move moments before I feel a blinding pain in my abdomen. Looking down, I see Zardon's blade coming from my stomach before he pulls it violently out and I crumple to the ground. It feels completely surreal. The pain is enormous, but I can barely feel it over the pain I feel moments later as I see Zardon thrust the same sword through Tommy's stomach. He falls next to me and I can faintly hear screaming as I look my father in the eye and know that we are about to die.

_Conner's POV_

I feel my feet moving before I even process what I'm doing. I feel the entire team running towards both of our fallen teammates. I can't believe what I'm seeing. They both can't be dying. We're power rangers. We are supposed to be the ones who triumph no matter what. Kim is right beside me and reaches Tommy moments before I reach Sarah. There is so much blood. I take her hand. She has so much fear in her eyes.

"Hey don't be scared. I'm right here, you're going to make it through this Sarah, don't give up on me," I say frantically, trying to figure out how to save her. I can hear Kim's sobs and I love yous to Tommy on my right and Zardon's laughter from above.

"Now I believe you shall be more cooperative, foolish rangers! Two among your rank have fallen trying to resist me. Now either get me the Great Power or perish with them!" Zardon's menacing voice rains down upon all of us.

"If you think we're going to lie down and let you take the Great Power from us, you are stupid!" Josh's voice bellow out loud and clear. He begins glowing green and a green cougar begins to appear behind him.

"Let's kill this mother fucker!" Jason yells as he begins to glow gold and a huge lion appears and begins to charge towards Zardon.

One by one each of our spirit animals appear behind us and begin attacking Zardon, assaulting him in various ways. He throws most of them away easily one by one but as they begin attacking as a group he seems to become overwhelmed by the number of attacks coming his way. He begins screaming in agony as his flesh is torn off by all the different spirit animals.

Suddenly we hear two cries from the sky and look up to find a white falcon and a white hawk flying toward the earth. A huge white light engulfs the spot where Tommy and Sarah were laying. The hawk and falcon swoop down and begin furiously attacking Zardon, prompting the rest of our spirit animals to join in as well. Bit by bit, our spirit animals begin to tear Zardon apart.

With an almost inhuman cry, I see Kim charge forward with Zardon's blade. She reaches him and with a feral cry uses the sword to chop off Zardon's head. The severing of his head causes an enormous explosion to occur, causing everyone to fly back a few feet.

After several moments, everyone begins to stand up gingerly as the smoking hole where Zardon's body used to be clears. I immediately begin looking around where Tommy and Sarah were. We see their bodies about 10 feet away. Kim has already taken off and is holding Tommy's limp body. I see Sarah still has her eyes open so I run over to her.

I pull her into my arms. Her breathing is uneven and she can barely keep her eyes open. Everyone gathers around. Josh grabs one of her hands. Kim has left Tommy's body a few feet away from us to grab her other hand.

"I'm so….so…. sorry." Sarah croaks out.

"Shh. You have nothing to be sorry about. You helped save our lives." Kim says, getting choked up at the end. I can't imagine how hard it must be for her. It's hard enough for me.

"Don't cry… The world will live on," Sarah says, coughing violently. Her breathing shakes then stops suddenly as her eyes lose their sign of life. I feel tears creeping down my cheeks. I can't believe we lost them both. I gently close her eyes. She looks far more peaceful that way.

Though we won the battle, we lost the war.

AN: Hate it? Love it? Don't freak out. There is at least one more chapter after this and potentially an epilogue. I'm not sure. There will be a happily ever after, cuz I'm a sucker for them. Have faith. I know exactly what I want to do for the next chapter.

Thanks to: BellaVision, olmedo, Jeremy Shane, hewhoreaps, NCISKIBBS4ever, butterflyeyes20, Vodams, brankell and andyg2525 for your reviews, story alerts, author alerts and PMs! Getting email alerts saying I have reviews makes me smile! You guys rock!

Until next time- Stay classy San Diego,

I'm LeosGurl876?


End file.
